Cursed Kingdom
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: Capitulo final: Rey. [Yumikuri] Una vida robando para sobrevivir, luchando día a día. Una vida de miserias. Recompensas por su cabeza en cada reino. La reina maldita acabaría con su vida, o tal vez le daría una nueva oportunidad de vivir. No lo sabía. Pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente en sus trampas.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Nueva historia a su servicio!  
Estuve ansiosa de subirla, y bueno, quería hacer de esta historia inspirada en la época medievo, con todo eso de reinos y cosas así. **

_**Ningún personaje de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece, pero si así fuera, no habría matado a nadie o al menos no a ciertos personajes.**_

 **¡Espero disfruten la nueva historia!**

* * *

" _Me preguntaba qué clase de persona sería aquella que logró pasar los muros y llegar a mi bóveda de los tesoros."_

Se quedó inerte y sigilosa, sin siquiera respirar. Bañada en la oscuridad de la celda, mientras escuchaba una voz y los pasos acercarse lentamente.

No se dejó llevar por la belleza de la mujer que la miraba entre los barrotes del lugar, ni se dejó llevar por el tamaño de aquella dueña del castillo, ni por su cabello de oro y sus ropas extravagantes, mucho menos iba a intimidarse con la reluciente corona en su cabeza. Tampoco, por ningún motivo, confiaría en la sonrisa angelical que sus labios tenían.

No.

Estuvo tantos años conociendo mascaras en vez de personas, que podía reconocer una máscara cuando la veía.

Los ojos azules la buscaron en la penumbra del calabozo. La iluminación de una antorcha solo lo volvía más lúgubre. Probablemente esa pequeña mujer enmascarada le daba más miedo que su situación. Los calabozos eran un juego de niños.

"El ladrón que entró en la iglesia y tomó uno de los cálices más valiosos del reino. Al fin encontramos al forastero que dio que hablar. Lamentablemente te llegó la hora y te condenó tu avaricia."

No. No era avaricia. Tenía que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir. El reino maldito parecía tener reliquias ocultas y valiosas. No por nada era uno de los reinos más ricos. Los otros reinos en los que había estado solo eran cosas pequeñas. Mínimas incluso. Un par de monedas de oro. La mayoría vivía en la pobreza de oro, pero eran ricos en tierras o en animales.

En ese momento, como la ladrona que era, lo único que le importaba era el oro. El oro era lo único que le servía.

"¿Qué harás con todas esas riquezas? ¿Se las repartirás a los pueblerinos necesitados?"

Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a las barras. Agarrándolas con fuerza. Irascible. No tenía miedo de esa pequeña mujer, mucho menos iba a permitir que la difamara. No iba a dejar que nadie hiciera eso. Menos en su cara. Tenía dignidad.

"Vivo para mí, no para el resto. No me crea una especie de altruista, porque no soy así."

Se sintió aún más fastidiada cuando esos ojos azules como el mar, y profundos como el mismo, la escanearon. Se sintió observada, y nuevamente se sintió mancillada. Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó dos pasos. Mientras más alejada estuviese de aquella mujer, mejor. Estar cerca de ella la ponía incomoda.

"¿Dónde está el rey? Normalmente ellos son los más fastidiados con que los ladrones toquen su oro."

La sonrisa cálida pasó a ser irónica. Poco a poco mostraba su real cara.

"Es un reino maldito, ¿Lo olvidas? Además, eres una mujer, si hubiese un rey, probablemente tu cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo. Ahora responde, ¿Qué pretendías hacer con el oro?"

"Te lo dije, vivir para mí misma, tener la libertad suficiente para vivir bajo mi nombre sin problemas."

"Sueños grandes para una mujer."

"Lo dice una reina gobernante."

La reina del reino maldito se quedó en silencio. Parecía estar pensando en algo. Lo pensaba meticulosamente, como si recordara sucesos del pasado, si, de seguro era eso. No pudo evitar sonreír. Poder leer a la gente siempre había sido un regalo de los dioses.

"Engañaste a los porteros y luego heriste a mis guardias cuando intentaste evitar que te apresaran. ¿Qué dirán los reyes visitantes si ven a mi servidumbre golpeada y lastimada como si fuesen sobrevivientes de una guerra?"

¿Qué intentaba con todo eso? ¿Qué importaba? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

Había cosas que no podía leer con certeza suficiente. Su máscara le daba escalofríos. Algo planeaba la reina, y eso la molestaba.

Su sonrisa empezaba a cambiar nuevamente.

"Estoy intrigada. Te daré una segunda oportunidad, ladrona. Si vas a resistirte y a causar problemas, tendré que castigarte con algo peor que esta celda, pero si aceptas portarte bien y hacer lo que digo, te dejaré liderar a mi lado."

"¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¡Eso es estúpido, soy una ladrona! ¿Planeas convertirme en una princesa? ¿En alguien de la realeza?"

Ahora los delicados labios sonreían con gusto, con mofa y placer. Eso le aterraba aún más.

"Es una buena idea."

Cerró los ojos, asqueada con la situación. Luego los abrió e intentó analizar lo que sucedía. Analizar que quería la reina. Soltó un suspiro.

Lo veía. Podía verlo en esos ojos azules.

Tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que escuchó de aquel reino.

No pudo controlar la carcajada que salió de su garganta. Ya lo entendía. Todo era tan ridículo. Ni los juglares le daban tanta gracia. Las cosas comenzaban a ser más grotescas de lo que creía posible.

"Ya veo. Quieres tener a alguien que se arrodille ante ti, que te trate como una diosa, y así darles razones a tus súbditos para hacer lo mismo. Alguien que dé el primer paso. Estas tan sola, ni tu pueblo te acepta, necesitas a alguien de confianza que siga tus planes a la perfección para empezar a controlar tú pueblo. Lo entiendo todo."

Todo resultaba tan claro. Tan claro y ridículo. Si esa niña mimada pensaba que, por ser una ladrona y estar encerrada en el calabozo, podría hacerla caer en la típica trampa de la esperanza de vida y libertad, estaba realmente equivocada. Siempre fue capaz de hacer lo que quería con sus propias manos, no necesitaba de nadie. Menos de una reina odiada y prepotente.

"Me molesta tu actitud."

"Y a mí la tuya, y estas loca si crees que me arrodillaré ante la corona por una niña mimada como tú."

Los ojos azules de la reina brillaron con intensidad. No pudo leerla en aquel segundo. Fue como su hubiese un gran abismo entre ambas. Como si los barrotes fuesen algo mísero en la distancia.

"Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo, de todas formas, un ladrón de tu calaña nunca saldrá de mi calabozo."

Se quedó mirando como esa figura, pequeña pero imponente, se iba alejando de los barrotes, para luego salir completamente de su vista. El fuego se agitó con una ráfaga invisible de aire, apagándose, para luego dejar el lugar en completa oscuridad.

Apretó los dientes.

Ir a ese reino maldito no fue una buena idea, pero de todas formas sentía que podría salir de ahí de alguna forma. Mientras la gente odiara a su reina, ella tenía la oportunidad de escapar de las cadenas y salir libre. Aunque no se iría del castillo sin el oro. Porque pudo verlo y tocarlo, aquellos montículos eternos de brillos y joyería. Aquel tesoro que la llevaría al éxito.

Un reino maldito lleno de riquezas era lo único que necesitaba y eso iba a obtener.

…

Hubiese agradecido que los guardias no le arrebataran su cuchilla. Con ella podría marcar los días en la pared. No había ni una piedra ni nada similar para hacer eso.

Empezaba a enloquecer al no ver la luz del día. El no saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Cuantos días o semanas llevaba encerrada, el estar completamente aislada, sin ningún otro compañero de celda.

No servía el contar las comidas, parecía que le llevaban algo para comer una vez al día, a veces dos, a veces no lo hacían. No había guardia para chantajear, solo aquel que venía con la comida, se iba y regresaba unos minutos después, sin decir palabra alguna, sin responder ni interactuar. No parecía un guardia siquiera, al no traer ni llaves ni protección.

Empezaba a creer que la reina no confiaba en nadie para tener la tarea de resguardar el calabozo.

No la culpaba, sin otros presos, era una pérdida de recursos el tener un guardia todo el día para una sola ladrona.

La cama de paja, la batea de metal, las paredes de piedra y los barrotes de hierro se volvían sus compañeros del día a día.

Había estado en calabozos parecidos, pero mejores al mismo tiempo. La soledad no le molestaba, pero lentamente la hacía enloquecer, no recordaba haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada. Si no fuera porque había días donde el hambre la mataba, probablemente la rutina también la tendría desquiciada.

Lograba huir antes de que su cordura le fuera arrebatada.

El escuchar los tacones retumbando en el suelo la alertó.

No había escuchado ni sabido de la reina desde el día en que había sido encarcelada, así como tampoco solía escuchar sonido diferente al de los supuestos guardias. ¿Por qué volver? ¿Insistiría de nuevo?

Su cabello estaba bien peinado y su ropa se veía más casual. Cuando la conoció tenía un vestido pomposo que la hacía lucir más grande de lo que era. Ahora se veía menuda y tranquila.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu estadía?"

"Aburrida y…"

Tosió fuertemente. Sintió el sabor a tierra y a sangre en su boca. Sonrió para si misma. No quiso enloquecer más hablando consigo misma, así que intentó mantenerse en silencio. Hablar en un tono elevado y no haber probado líquido en días, la hizo sentir como si el aire fuese sólido y le rasgara la garganta por dentro.

"…Monótona…"

La reina se había apoyado en la pared de roca que estaba frente a la celda. Al parecer no le importaba ensuciar sus ropas de seda.

"Si estuviese mi padre en el trono, no estarías viva siquiera, así que agradece que lo que pasas es solo por no aceptar mi solicitud."

No se dio cuenta de que la reina ocultaba algo tras de si hasta que vio la delgada mano acercarse a los barrotes sosteniendo un vaso de plata. Le molestaba lo que veía en su mirada.

La reina era débil.

Probablemente su plan serviría si la hacía pasar más hambre y sed, si la hacía pasar más soledad, pero sus ojos mostraban miedo. Miedo de ser odiada. Miedo de ser tratada como basura. Miedo de ser temida.

¿Por qué?

"Es gracioso porque normalmente las reinas que lideran un reino en soledad, suelen ser viudas o brujas."

Sonrió ante sus propias palabras y se acercó a la reina, dudando un poco en tomar el vaso. No era buena idea molestarla cuando le estaba dando algo para beber, pero había cosas que no podía evitar hacer ni decir. Para su sorpresa solo vio una sonrisa. Una sonrisa enmascarando tristeza.

"Sería bastante útil, así al tomar esta agua me serías fiel, pero las brujas ya han sido quemadas."

Tomó el vaso sin comentar nada al respecto. ¿Por qué sonaba tan triste? No lo sabría con seguridad. Solo le importaba en aquel segundo el aprovechar hasta la última gota de líquido. Las comidas eran secas, y no solían darle mucho para beber. Era grandioso sentir su garganta más húmeda, menos herida.

Aun así, la reina era demasiado blanda.

Estuvo con personas que la dejaban en peor estado para conseguir mucho menos.

Quiso decirle en aquel momento que necesitaría hacerle mucho más daño para conseguir su fidelidad, pero no quería ponerse la soga al cuello. Aún tenía fe en poder escapar de ahí. Si alguien entraba con las llaves a la vista, podría quitárselas sin dificultad.

"Ni las mejores brujas de la historia podrían hacer que me arrodillara ante la corona."

Le devolvió el vaso a la rubia. Esta lo recibió, con su rostro inerte. Pensativo, parecía como si su mente hubiese estado vagando lejos de la posición de su cuerpo. Quizás era así. Ella no dijo ninguna palabra por momentos que parecían eternos.

Prefirió ignorarla, no quería meterse en su mente en ese momento, sobre todo cuando se sentía cansada y hambrienta. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando a la mujer.

Se decepcionaba de sí misma. Que le agradara la visita de la reina era molesto, pero no podía negar que ver a dicha mujer era un regalo para la vista. Podría vivir con la vergüenza de sentirse alegre con la llegada, solamente porque no había escuchado voz humana hace mucho tiempo, ni sus ojos habían visto mujer tan bella en años.

"Espero que la próxima vez que venga no me hagas perder el tiempo."

Sonrió para si misma. No iba a cambiar de opinión.

"Esperaré ansiosa aquel día donde te rechazaré nuevamente. No caeré en tus trampas."

Los ojos azules solo la miraron con desprecio.

"Eres terca."

Salió caminando despacio hasta desaparecer de los calabozos. ¿Pasaría más hambre? ¿Mas sed?

Aún tenía fuerzas para mantener su posición. No iba a caer tan fácil.

Si la reina maldita quería algo de ella, tendría que destrozarla.

Destrozar sus esperanzas de vivir.

…

No había comido hace mucho. Unos días al menos. Su estómago se retorcía, como si buscara en si mismo la comida que necesitaba. Había estado en esos momentos. Probablemente antes de que se convirtiera en una ladrona. El hambre de verdad, la necesidad que la volvieron quien era. Se sentía desfallecer. Se quedó acostada en su cama de paja, hecha un ovillo, esperando escuchar pasos hacía su celda. Esperando recibir migajas para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Quizás no hubiese pedido aquello.

Escucho dos pares de pasos bajando los escalones de piedra que llevaban a las celdas. Un guardia dejó un sillón tallado de madera, cubierto de pieles.

Sus llaves se movían en su cinto, haciéndole una mofa.

Si hubiese tenido fuerzas habría aprovechado mientras él estaba ocupado levantando el objeto. Había perdido su oportunidad. La silla fue dejada frente a su celda. La reina apareció detrás del guardia y se sentó en la gran silla, mirando directamente en su posición. Tenía ropajes cómodos, pero igual de ostentosos. No perdía el estilo ni por un segundo.

Ahora estaba más luminoso, gracias a una segunda antorcha prendida. Sus ojos dolían ante la nueva claridad del lugar.

El guardia salió del lugar. Eso le causó curiosidad. ¿Y su comida?

Claro, ahí estaba el truco.

La reina tenía un plato con un ramo de uvas en su regazo.

Sintió su sangre hervir.

Se sentó en su cama, mirando a la mujer. No quería lucir débil. Debía mantenerse fuerte. No debía caer ante las tentaciones, sin embargo, su cuerpo era débil. Su mente astuta, pero su humanidad solo quería arrodillarse y pedir un bocado. Estaba luchando consigo misma.

"Parece que me ha extrañado lo suficiente para bajar aquí a comer."

Su garganta no estaba lastimada, había recibido agua los primeros días sin comida, solo para mantenerla con vida por un tiempo mas prolongado.

La sonrisa de la rubia solo la dejó con una zozobra en el cuerpo.

"No es ni el lugar ni el aroma que prefiero para comer mis banquetes. Lo importante es, ¿Aceptaras mi solicitud?"

Apretó los dientes. Movió el plato con la fruta de un lado a otro. Si, quería comer. Necesitaba comer. Necesitaba energías para seguir luchando.

"No. Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, nada me hará cambiar de opinión."

"¿Ni siquiera aceptaras esta fruta jugosa y dulce recién traída del reino vecino?"

Acercó el plato a los barrotes. Podía sentir el aroma dulce de la fruta. Podía ver con claridad como leves gotas adornaban la piel carnosa. La voz de la reina, tan suave y diferente, solo la llenaban de dudas y lentamente la iban hipnotizando.

Si, la hipnotizaba.

No pudo controlar su cuerpo. Lo intentó, pero no hubo forma, su cuerpo se movió de manera automática hacía los barrotes. Estaba tan cerca, podía lograrlo. Podía comer. Podía hacerlo.

Si, tan cerca y tan lejos.

El plato fue alejado de ella. Los azules brillaban con diversión. Todo esto era un juego para la reina. Podía ser débil, pero ella era realmente la terca entre ambas, si quería algo iba a conseguirlo. Eso la fastidiaba.

"Arrodíllate y te la daré."

Estaba a solo centímetros de la rubia. Tenía brazos largos, podía sacarlos por los barrotes y ahorcar a la reina hasta la muerte, tomar las uvas, comerlas, esperar a que el guardia bajara y tomar sus llaves.

"¿Crees que tendrás la fuerza necesaria para matarme?"

Se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

Al parecer no era la única que podía leer a los demás. Pero si, la mujer tenía razón. Se miró sus manos, decoradas con tierra y mugre, y delgadas. Manos débiles y huesudas. No podría ni matar a un conejo con las fuerzas que tenía. Retrocedió un par de pasos. No iba a hacer algo tonto. Volvió a su cama y miró a la reina con desprecio desde la lejanía.

Desde la distancia, desde la oscuridad.

No iba a hacerlo.

"Prefiero morir de hambre a arrodillarme ante ti."

Nuevamente estaban aquellos ojos tristes y melancólicos. Chasqueó los dedos un par de veces y el guardia volvió a entrar. Se llevó la silla con él, mientras ella aún se mantenía frente a la celda. Su rostro demostraba su pelea interna. Probablemente ella sufría más intentando hacerla sufrir que lo que ella misma sufría de hambre. Ambas tenían su propia lucha, pero no pensaba perder.

Todo señalaba que la mujer estaba desesperada para usar métodos que ella misma no parecía aceptar. Quería ser la reina malvada que sería venerada y temida, pero no podía. En su interior quería que la miraran con cariño, no como a una vil bruja.

"Mi padre te torturaría hasta que tus globos oculares se desprendieran."

Pero ella no era su padre. Pudo fácilmente leer aquello en su expresión.

La rubia soltó un suspiro. No tenía que decirlo, podía saber absolutamente todos sus secretos con solo mirar sus ojos.

El miedo al rechazo, a la muerte, a la desolación.

Ella metió el plato a la celda y lo empujó hasta que llegó a los pies de su cama. Tomó la fruta con miedo, pero a penas su nariz sintió el aroma de cerca, solo atinó a comer con demencia.

El sabor era delicioso. Eran las uvas más ricas que había probado. Quizás no era verdad, pero luego de toda el hambre y toda esa comida asquerosa y seca, eso era casi el santo grial. La tortura hubiese sido efectiva de solo intentarlo un poco más. No puedes darle a alguien el premio antes de hacer el truco.

"Él no estaría orgulloso de mi."

Apenas escuchó la voz de la reina. La sentía lejos, o tal vez era por llenarse la boca de la fruta. Por comerla como un animal salvaje. La quedó mirando fijamente cuando terminó de comer. Se levantó para pasarle el plato. Se sentía renovada. Su estómago hacía ruidos extraños, como si ansiara que la comida llegase a él.

"¿Quieres que esté orgulloso de ti aun cuando eres la bastarda?"

Los ojos azules la miraron con terror.

Si, fue un accidente el decirlo. Quizás no debió, pero las palabras salieron de su boca, no alcanzó a meditarlo. Estaba en su naturaleza el ser así, en su naturaleza el llegar y decir las verdades. El decir las cosas con la vil despreocupación de los sentimientos ajenos.

"¿Cómo una forastera como tú lo sabe?"

"La iglesia. Subiste hace poco al trono, y los sacerdotes hablaban de ti, y del pecado que cometió tu padre al dejarte como heredera."

La rubia se volvió a apoyar de la pared, como si buscara no caer.

"Él no me dejó como heredera, solo fue una casualidad. Sus hijos legítimos murieron por una grave enfermedad, junto con su esposa. Cuando él iba a morir, solo encontraron a la hija de una concubina."

"Por eso eres la reina maldita. Si no mencionaras lo de la enfermedad, parecería que fuiste tú quien se deshizo de todos para subir al trono."

"Muchas personas creen eso aún."

Se alejó de ahí luego de dar un suspiro. Se había retirado de los calabozos sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Realmente la corona pesaba. Al menos a esa reina, la corona era un constante recordatorio de la muerte de su padre, y posiblemente la de su madre. Esas cosas no solían tomarse a la ligera, justo como el tema de las brujas. Quizás hasta había sido quemada hasta la muerte. No lo podía saber con claridad.

Era una forastera después de todo, no sabía nada de la familia real ni del reino, solo sabía las riquezas que era poseedor. Se acostó en la cama, sonriendo como una corrompida.

El oro.

Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Era una ladrona sin corazón, no podía esperar más de sí misma.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo Yumikuri, así que tengan consideración en eso.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Yo estaba ansiosa de poder subir esta historia. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Segundo capitulo! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : Reina.

Las uvas fueron un manjar que aun sentía en su boca. Algo que recordaba con cariño. Con anhelo incluso.

Las cosas no salieron tan bien después de eso. Sentía sus labios rotos, sus dedos rotos, sentía que su cuerpo había perdido todo el líquido que tenía. La suciedad de su celda se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Viviendo alrededor de la suciedad. De la mugre. De la mierda.

Al menos no había más personas ahí dentro, o tendría que soportar además el olor putrefacto de unos desconocidos.

Su ropa estaba completamente desgastada. Ya no se soportaba a sí misma. Ya no soportaba el aislamiento. Solo quería salir de ahí, tirarse en algún lago o rio, y dejar ir toda basura que tenía en su cuerpo y alma. Estaba harta.

Sus manos estaban temblorosas. Su vientre estaba aplastado. Su carne empezaba a ser una con sus huesos. Sus costillas dolían. Su estómago dolía. Todo dolía.

Mataría por un vaso de agua y por una carne de res.

Mataría por salir de ahí.

Sin embargo, no quería aceptar la solicitud de la reina. Tenía que seguir cuerda. Sus problemas y debilidades físicas no debían seguir influenciándola. No podía terminar siendo una perra de la corona. No podría perdonárselo a sí misma.

Sintió ruido de repente. Muchas botas sonando con fuerza. Bajando deprisa por las escaleras.

Sintió miedo, no pudo negarlo.

Solo vio a los hombres entrando abruptamente en la celda. Los guardias la sacaron de ahí y la esposaron. No vio nada, le habían puesto un saco de patatas en la cabeza. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, siendo movida de un lado a otro.

No pudo defenderse. Estaba cansada. No tenía la fuerza para protegerse ni nada. Se sentía débil.

Estaba débil.

Sus agarres quemaban en su piel abandonada de musculo alguno.

Sus pies descalzos sintieron el calor abrasador de la piedra, así como las asperezas en el camino. Podría estar pasando por el patio de armas. Luego el frio suave de lo que podría ser el interior del castillo.

Se sentía confundida con ese cambio drástico. ¿Estaba entrando a la residencia? Lo creía difícil.

Una puerta fue cerrada y se vio rodeada de silencio.

Se sacó la bolsa del rostro y se vio encerrada en un cuarto con mucha luz del día. El brillo rebotaba por los azulejos, y la dejó ciega por unos segundos. Había extrañado la luz del día, pero eso realmente era doloroso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver la luz del sol?

En medio de la habitación había una tinaja llena de agua, parecía caliente por el vapor que salía de ella. Parecía otra trampa de la reina, pero había pasado tanto tiempo en la suciedad que no iba a pensar en lo absoluto. Solo quería darse un baño en esa agua cálida. Había otros baldes con agua cerca que usó para quitarse la tierra del cuerpo antes de meterse al agua caliente. Quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Sus manos seguían esposadas, pero no era un problema.

Era extraño ver su cuerpo desnudo, ahora ya con luz. Se veía a si misma sin la grandeza que tenía antes. Solo veía los huesos notorios y la carne palideciendo. Olvidó todos sus problemas en esos segundos cuando el agua cálida acaricio su cuerpo lánguido. Se sintió completamente plena. El agua caliente era un regalo de los dioses. La reina la estaba recompensando por el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar, no tenía duda. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo su piel llenándose de esa satisfacción húmeda mientras algunas de sus heridas se calmaban con el calor.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad duró poco.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a aquella mujer, a aquella reina. Entró en la habitación sin importarle la humedad, o la privacidad. Se sentó el amplio marco de una de las ventanas. Su mirada azulada se veía muy viva. Sus ropas lujosas brillaban. Su pelo era aún más dorado. Todo era tan diferente en comparación a la penumbra del calabozo.

Se sentía un poco intimidada al ser vista fijamente por la mujer, pero bueno, no le quedaba mucha dignidad a esas alturas. Solo mantuvo todo su cuerpo bajo el agua. Salir e intentar huir desnuda no parecía muy buena idea de escape glorioso, además, con su cuerpo en su estado, no lograría derribarla siquiera.

"¿Habías olvidado como era la luz del día, Ymir Fritz?"

Frunció los labios. Le había dolido que lo mencionara, porque era verdad, y también le molestaba que ella, de todas las personas, supiera su nombre. Le molestaba, pero no le extrañaba. En otros reinos habían pedido recompensas por su captura. Por eso había llegado al reino maldito. Ahí no solían llegar tanta información de los otros reinos ya que permanecía prácticamente aislado luego de la partida del rey anterior.

No había sido el caso, se habían enterado de su llegada.

La reina, de su ropa, sacó un rollo de papel arrugado. Si, era un cartel de recompensa. La mujer solo miró el anuncio, una y otra vez, analizándolo, justo como lo hizo con ella el primer día. Justo como lo hacía cada vez que la miraba. Esa acción le daba nauseas. Se sentía un animal.

Su mirada azul lucía más convencida luego de comparar el retrato con ella.

"Con esa oscuridad y con la suciedad, no podría haber notado siquiera si eras realmente esa ladrona."

"Felicidades, sí, soy yo. Te ganaste el premio mayor."

Intentó no mirar a la mujer. Tenía muchas cosas mejores en que fijarse, como era el sol que se veía por una de las ventanas. Tenía que disfrutar cuanto podía de la luz natural. Ahora que sabía su nombre y la recompensa. Eso la ponía muy tensa. Podría pasar en una celda toda su vida sin problema, pero tenía enemigos muy vengativos y eso le aterraba, caer en las manos de algunos de ellos. Pero la reina maldita tenía un trato para ella, ¿No? Estaba fuera de peligro.

"Ofrecen una buena cantidad de oro por tu cabeza, en diferentes reinos. Si voy a darles tu cabeza, al menos le quitaré la suciedad."

Eso realmente la sorprendió. Al parecer había cedido con la propuesta. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba con el trato? ¿Con esa solicitud bizarra para ser su nueva perra? No podía siquiera creer que la reina iba a hacer aquello.

Los azules la miraron con desprecio. Eso empezó a hacerla enfadar poco a poco. Se sentía un trozo de basura. Dispensable.

"No te atreverías a entregarme."

La miró desafiante. Era lo único que podía hacer. Sus muñecas empezaban a doler con las esposas y sus movimientos enfadados. Enfadados y temerosos. No podía ser entregada. No podía caer en manos equivocadas. Había logrado huir otras veces. Podría hacerlo esta vez. La cadena era resistente. Podía romperle el frágil cuello a la reina y salir de ahí. Ella tenía la llave de la puerta.

"¿Me estas desafiando?"

La sonrisa jovial aparecía en su rostro, nuevamente como mascara, pero no estaba segura de que escondía debajo. El miedo y la ansiedad le estaban jugando en contra. No lidiaba con cazarrecompensas hace tiempo. La última vez alguien casi le había cortado los dedos. Se miró la mano derecha. La cicatriz en su palma aun palpitaba.

¿A que reino la entregaría?

¿A aquel tirano al que le robó comida?

¿A ese Lord que la descubrió hurtando las joyas de su esposa?

¿A ese borracho al que le robó el dinero que se gastaba en el bar todos los días?

¿O quizás a…?

Recordaba a aquellos que más la habían perseguido durante años. Ellos lo hacían por honor o por capricho. La iban a perseguir hasta estar satisfechos con su muerte. Miró a la rubia. Su rostro estaba templado. La reina maldita no la mataría. No le entregaría su cabeza.

Eso la aterraba.

La entregaría viva, entonces aquellas personas podrían torturarla, amenazarla, o alguna otra barbaridad. Eso era lo peor que podría pasarle. Tenía que escapar de ese destino.

El agua empezaba a ponerse turbulenta ante sus temblores ansiosos.

Estaba completamente aterrada.

Al parecer todo eso favoreció a que la reina cambiase su sonrisa por una de completa satisfacción. Nuevamente sintió nauseas.

Quería vomitar, aunque no tuviese nada en el estómago.

"Tranquila, no te entregaré por dinero, no lo necesito, ¿Acaso ibas a ocupar el oro de mi castillo para pagar tu libertad?"

Se calmó. Dejó de tirar de las cadenas de las esposas. Al parecer no tendría que atacar.

"Quizás."

La reina se quedó de pie, justo al lado de la bañera, mirándola hacía abajo. Aunque no estuviesen ahí, aun sentía los barrotes. El hielo del hierro atravesando su piel.

La sentía acercándose. Se sentía en peligro.

¿Era una buena idea matarla después de todo?

Si.

No estaba segura en ningún lugar. Menos con esa reina enmascarada.

Debía hacerlo.

Debía vivir.

Levantó sus brazos, guiando las cadenas al cuello de la gobernante del reino. Pero la delgada, y al parecer débil mano de la mujer, llegó a su cuello, y fue empujada dentro del agua.

Fue rápida. Fue fuerte.

No imaginaría que esa mujer pequeña y frágil tendría la fuerza para intentar ahogarla siquiera.

Intentarlo era poco. Lo estaba consiguiendo

El agua empezó a entrar por su nariz, luego por su boca, hasta su garganta. Poco a poco sentía todo su interior lleno de agua. Sus manos intentaban con dificultad el defenderse, pero las pesadas esposas le jugaban en contra. Su debilitado cuerpo le jugaba en contra. No tenía ni la mitad de fuerza que tenía cuando llegó.

Era imposible.

¿Iba a morir así?

Tosió por minutos enteros. Sintiendo como su torso se contraía bruscamente, hiriéndola por dentro.

La reina estaba a unos metros de la tina, manteniendo la distancia. A pesar de toser tanto, aun sentía agua dentro de su sistema. Hasta pudo ver algo de sangre caer al agua. No sabía si era de sus muñecas, de su garganta, o de otra parte de su cuerpo. ¿En que momento se había vuelto tan débil?

Era una ladrona, no un soldado, no podía actuar como tal. De todas formas, no estaba en su completa capacidad, menos sin comer como corresponde.

"Estas mucho más frágil que cuando llegaste. Tú, en tu estado actual, no podrías haberles hecho aquel daño a mis guardias. Necesitas comer más carne. Se lo diré a la servidumbre."

La reina caminó por el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta. Se dio vuelta, siguiendo el camino de la rubia con los ojos y el cuerpo, como si quisiera atraparla, pero no salió de la tina, solo alzó la mano hacía la mujer, llevando consigo su otra mano atada.

Se sentía extraña. Nunca se había visto en una situación así.

¿La estaba probando?

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué lo haces?"

La mujer se detuvo. Su cabello rubio se movió con gracia y elegancia cuando volteó a mirarla. No podía quitarse de su mente la belleza indescriptible de aquella reina.

"No funcionó ponerte débil, así que haré lo contrario. Te necesito fuerte para que estés a mi lado."

Con esas palabras cerró la puerta. Nuevamente había perdido su oportunidad de escapar. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, y se volvía fuerte, sus oportunidades de escapar crecerían. Si salía del castillo en su estado actual, no duraría mucho corriendo, caería al suelo y alguien que hubiese visto su cara la denunciaría y no tendría fuerza para defenderse de los captores.

Ser fuerte era su opción.

Una mujer de la servidumbre entró rápidamente en la habitación para dejarle un conjunto de ropa y unas toallas. Desapareció segundos después de que la escuchó entrar. Había decidido no intentar huir por el momento, pero su cerebro le seguía insistiendo con posibles escapes. Era su instinto de supervivencia que estaba siempre atento.

Se vistió con la ropa que habían dejado para ella, unos pantalones de tela y una camisa. También se puso unas botas. La reina realmente estaba intentando otra táctica. Fue donde las ventanas, aun con esa esperanza de escape fortuito. Aun quería saber que más tenía la reina bajo la manga, así que se alegró un poco al ver las ventanas completamente selladas.

Los guardias que la recogieron volvieron a ponerle el saco en la cabeza. Las botas resonaban con sonidos diferentes a cada momento, señalando el cambio de lugar.

Pasó cerca de la reina, porque escuchó su voz.

"Soy la reina de estos muros, de este pueblo, sabes lo que debes hacer."

Se preguntaba con quien tendría aquella charla. ¿Estaría gobernando como una tirana, o seguiría siendo bondadosa y humilde como sus ojos mostraban?

Su voz sonaba fuerte al menos. Si conseguía lo que quería, no la necesitaría para su plan absurdo, y conseguiría la libertad. Al menos la libertad para seguir huyendo como una rata. No se enorgullecía de eso, pero mientras no pudiese pagar sus pecados, seguiría vagando con el destino de la guillotina persiguiéndola eternamente.

No podía evitar reírse.

Nuevamente la reina había perdido la oportunidad de ganar.

…

Los días siguientes trascurrieron de maravilla. Al volver de su baño se dio cuenta que su cárcel había sido limpiada, y la cama había sido arreglada para que la paja no la lastimara como solía hacerlo. Quería besar el suelo y las paredes, alabando aquella celda libre de suciedad. No solo eso era diferente, ahora las comidas eran deliciosas. Ahora tenía energías.

Ahora no ocupaba el tiempo libre en mirar los barrotes y esperar alimentarse, ahora aprovechaba de ejercitarse. Pelear y correr por su vida la mantenía en forma. Robar era un buen ejercicio. Nadie le podía decir lo contrario.

Aun no podía descubrir cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada. La reina no había permitido aquello. Su bondad tenía límites. El no saber los días ni el tiempo era una buena tortura.

Intentaba meditarlo, pero la cuenta se le había escapado. Como mínimo llevaba tres meses ahí, o se sentían como ese tiempo.

La rubia entró en los calabozos al menos tres semanas después de su último encuentro. El lugar ya estaba más iluminado, más aseado, y más tranquilo. Esta se veía tranquila, y orgullosa de su decisión. Nuevamente sus ojos la escaneaban. Ahora no le importaba. La reina tenía que ver lo que había logrado.

Se veía diferente y se sentía diferente a la última vez.

Se sentía como nueva.

"Si, ahora si te ves fuerte."

"Podrías intentar ahogarme, pero no lo lograrías."

No pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente.

"Si no hubieses intentado nada raro no me habría visto con la necesidad de tranquilizarte. Te dije que habría castigos con tu mal comportamiento."

"Eres muy extraña para dar castigos y recompensas."

Sus ojos azules mostraban culpa. Lo sabía. Las recompensas eran de acuerdo con la culpa que sentía, no tenía nada que ver con su buen o mal comportamiento. Solo era eso. Esa mujer debía aprender a no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos oscuros, aunque la carcomiesen por dentro. Eso la volvía una mujer endeble.

"Debes ser más firme en tus decisiones si quieres progresar."

La reina la miró con asombro. Hasta ella misma se asombró. No debería darle consejos, ni mucho menos tratarla con familiaridad. De todas formas, seguía siendo su captora. Solo le debía la vida. Aunque ya intento ahogarla y matarla de hambre, pero realmente apreciaba que no la entregara a las autoridades de otros reinos. Ese era el peor castigo.

"Fui una pueblerina pobre que heredó el trono Reiss, nunca sabré lo que es reinar. No puedo siquiera esperar mucho de mí misma."

Reiss.

Soltó una risa que sorprendió a la reina. Tuvo que afirmarse de los barrotes para no caer al suelo. Probablemente era de la cosa más tonta que se había reído en años, pero se sentía bien reírse en ese momento. Debía aprovechar. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin reírse de manera autentica?

Su cuerpo dolía. Su garganta también. Pero valía la pena.

"¿Pasó algo?"

La reina lucía confusa, asustada incluso.

"En todo este tiempo jamás supe algo del reinado de este lugar. En mi mente siempre te llamé rubia, niña o enana. Es muy gracioso."

El rostro molesto de la rubia le dio aún más risa. Siguió riéndose hasta que quedó en el suelo, tirada. Su pecho comenzó a doler más. No se reía así hace mucho. Le costaba respirar. No estaba segura si había respirado todo el oxígeno que había en los calabozos, o le había estallado un pulmón. Probablemente moriría ahí, pero no se arrepentiría.

Se sentía como si hubiese estado vendada por años y al fin pudiese ver a su captora a los ojos. Era tragicómico por completo.

La reina seguía de pie, mirándola, con sus ojos visiblemente fastidiados. Se podía decir que estaba arrodillada a los pies de la reina, pero esta se veía lo suficientemente molesta para ignorar ese pequeño, pero importante detalle. Al parecer su momento de desorden no le pareció muy conveniente. Ni agradable.

La reina del reino maldito era una aguafiestas

Se sentó en el suelo luego de recuperar el aliento. La mujer seguía ahí, con la misma cara, como una estatua. Parecía un animal a punto de atacar. ¿Una serpiente? ¿Un león?

"¿Entonces eres la reina Reiss?"

Esta solo soltó un suspiro. La estaba abrumando. No sabía porque, pero le resultaba demasiado divertido. Molestar a la corona, y no morir, era algo valioso que se debía disfrutar.

"Te diré mi nombre si aceptas mi solicitud."

Estaba tan entretenida que hubiese aceptado solo para ponerle nombre a aquella mujer. No podía imaginarse que nombre podría ser. Ella misma era mala con los nombres, era más fácil inventarle apodos a la gente que recordar sus nombres.

"Puedo seguir diciéndote Enana o Rubia Reiss. No supone una molestia para mí el no saber tu verdadero nombre, así que paso de la oferta."

Soltó una leve carcajada. No quería seguir riéndose para no provocar una ira en la mujer que acabara con su vida. Tenía que ser cuidadosa y no presionar demasiado. Recordaba haber hecho algo similar hace unos años, donde por suerte retrocedió antes de que un sable cortara su garganta.

La mujer solo sacudió su vestido, y empezó a caminar. Se iba con dignidad, o sin ella, era difícil de precisar. Se acercó a los barrotes para ver su caminata hasta la salida. Se sentía aun extasiada con la situación.

"Historia."

La puerta se cerró.

Quedó con el rostro perplejo y sus ojos bien abiertos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Historia? ¿Ese era su nombre?

No pudo evitar sonreír. Se sintió tranquila. Se sintió como si se le fuese revelado uno de los secretos más importantes de la raza humana. Era ridículo, lo sabía. Pero iba a atesorar la información como si fuese un pirata.

A pesar de estar encerrada, había ganado muchas cosas.

"Historia Reiss, lindo nombre para la gobernadora de un reino maldito."

* * *

 **¿Cómo les va pareciendo la historia? (No pun intended)**

 **Esa reina y esa ladrona tienen un secreto muy escondido. No daré spoilers, pero se pondrá mejor y peor.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3** : Niñas.

Se quedó viendo a esa pequeña niña rubia que lo único que hacía era mirar los caballos trotar de un lado a otro. Estaba concentrada. Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción cuando alguno de los animales se acercaba a ella pidiendo cariño.

Si. La niña era feliz.

Sintió el sabor a sangre en sus labios. El sabor a tierra entrando a su boca.

Si se quedaba quieta los adultos dejarían de golpearla. Dejarían pasar sus pecados pensando que había muerto. Se quedó inerte viendo la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados, mientras las patadas reducían su impacto, hasta que ya no sentía nada ni nadie a su alrededor.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron esos ojos azules, enfocados en su dirección. La miraban con preocupación. Le ofrecía una de sus pequeñas manos. No quería aceptarlo. No. No iba a aceptar nada de nadie. No iba a dar lastima. No iba a ser esa clase de persona.

Iba a seguir adelante siendo ella misma. Haciendo las cosas por sí misma. Iba a dejar de fingir ser alguien más.

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa, ignorando por completo el dolor que la penetraba al ejercer cualquier movimiento, así como ignoraba por completo a la pequeña chica que estaba a su lado. Aun así, ella lograba meterse en su campo de visión.

Le preguntaba si estaba bien, una y otra vez, hasta que tuvo que mirarla fijamente para decirle que lo estaba. Incluso aunque la sangre y la tierra en su rostro y cuerpo dijeran lo contrario. Estaba acostumbrada. Ya había sido maltratada luego de haberse hecho pasar por un familiar de los religiosos de la zona, luego de ese dolor que sintió, ya nada le sorprendía, ya nada sería suficientemente doloroso.

En el rostro de la chica se veían heridas, al igual que en la suya. Ahí empezó a entender porque aquella niña rubia pasaba más tiempo con los animales que con los niños de su edad.

La madre de la niña no estaba ahí. No abría la puerta de su casa. No apoyaba a su hija que era atacada casi a diario. ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan buena si el mundo era cruel con ella?

¿Quería ganarse el amor de otros? ¿Su perdón? ¿Por qué?

No tenía que pagar por los pecados de sus antecesores.

Si.

Eran parecidas. Ambas sufrían por culpa del pasado.

Iba a huir de ese pueblo, ya no podía permanecer ahí más tiempo. Mientras supieran que era una pequeña ladrona, debería huir. Así funcionaban las cosas. Mientras supieran lo que había hecho hace tiempo. Mientras sus pecados la condenaran.

Sonrió para sí misma. Sus propias palabras sonaron fuertes y decisivas. Las palabras que le dijo aquel día a aquella niña, en aquel preciso día de invierno.

Tomó a la rubia de los hombros, y la miró fijamente.

" _Si puedes tener una vida diferente a esta, hazlo con tu verdadero nombre, con tu frente en alto, y vive para ti misma. Puedes forjar tu propio destino."_

…

Despertó de golpe. Los calabozos seguían tan silentes como siempre.

Rio con sorna. Se sentía extraña. Se sentía una idiota.

"Debió escucharse algo irónico el escuchar eso de una niña."

Se acomodó en su cama. Un sudor frio le recorría la sien.

¿Debería hablar de eso con la reina?

¿La reina recordaría aquello?

No tenía duda alguna. Todo parecía encajar en su mente. El pueblo aquel debería haber sido del reino maldito, cuando no era llamado así. Aunque en realidad lo único que le hizo clic fueron los ojos azules. Los ojos azules y el nombre.

No dudaba en lo absoluto.

Una niña tan linda solo podría ser esa reina.

"¿Cómo te hacías llamar en ese entonces para pasar desapercibida?"

Se preguntaba si le habría hecho caso. Si esas conversaciones que tuvieron cuando niñas sirvieron de algo. Solo eran caprichos que su mente le daba. Quería saber más. Era interesante la forma en la que obraba el destino, aunque odiaba ser parte de él.

...

Pasaron otro par de semanas para que la rubia volviera a presentarse en sus aposentos.

Sus ojos se veían cansados y su cuerpo desgastado. Se acercó un poco para verla mejor. Tenía ojeras. No se veía bien. En sus manos cargaba con una bandeja de plata con frutas y un plato con comida, y un vaso de agua. Se veía pesado.

¿Por qué hacía eso ella en vez de los guardias o alguien de la servidumbre?

No era trabajo para una reina.

"Ten, tuve que viajar a otro reino y acabo de enterarme que mis consejeros dieron el día libre a la mitad de mis guardias y servidumbre. Imaginé que no iban a venir a alimentarte. Ya parecen estar molestándose por esto."

Ahora entendía el cansancio en su cuerpo. Tenía razón, pero no había sido consciente de ello. Al parecer se había acostumbrado a pasar hambre. Tomó la bandeja por una de las ranuras, quitándole el peso a la mujer y dejó la bandeja en el suelo, no quería comer con la reina ahí, de todas formas, era poco protocolar el ser la única comiendo, ¿Aunque desde hace cuánto que eso le preocupaba?

"Te ofrecería asiento o algo, pero mis aposentos no están cualificados para sustentar a una reina."

Historia Reiss soltó una leve risa. Eso fue muy relajante, no supo porque, pero lo fue. Negó con su cabeza y se apoyó en la pared de siempre, aunque esta vez se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Nuevamente parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto el ensuciar sus ropas con la suciedad y tierra de los calabozos.

"Me parece un lugar perfecto. Necesito este silencio."

Se abrazó de sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. No sabía cómo era afuera. Arriba. O en cualquier parte del castillo. Quizás aquella vez les hablaba a sus consejeros, su segundo al mando, o como se llamarán. Ya empezaban a odiar a esas personas.

Se sentó también en el suelo, al lado de los barrotes. Sintió el frio metal en su cuerpo, pero no le importaba. Quería estar lo más cerca posible de la reina.

Brindarle apoyo quizás.

Era tonto hacer eso por su captora, pero podía ver sus buenas intenciones. No podía evitar sentirse agradecida. Era ridículo. Se burlaría de sí misma si se viese.

"Si soy un problema, deberías entregarme al mejor postor y quitarte el peso de encima."

La reina no abrió los ojos. No movió ni un solo musculo. Parecía que esperaba ese comentario.

"Te van a matar, o peor, te torturarán hasta la muerte, te harán atrocidades inhumanas. No dejaré que te hagan eso."

"Entonces déjame libre, déjame seguir huyendo. Estas gastando recursos en mantenerme viva. Tus subordinados terminaran en tu contra por tus decisiones egoístas."

"Te están siguiendo la pista. No tardaran en encontrarte. No podrás huir para siempre."

Los azules volvieron a abrirse. Le recordó a aquella niña.

No pudo controlar su boca.

"¿Qué nombre te pusieron cuando vivías en el pueblo? ¿Lenz?"

Ahora si parecía sorprendida. Sorprendida y aliviada. No quería seguir dándole problemas. No tenía que ser la salvadora de nadie. No tenía que hacer nada por nadie, solo tenía que hacer lo mejor para que le tuviesen el respeto que merecía.

"Christa Lenz. Lo recordaste."

Soltó una risa.

"Quien diría que aquella niña que pasaba más con los caballos que con la gente, terminaría gobernando un reino."

"Tampoco lo habría imaginado."

"Al final terminaste siendo útil."

Historia soltó un suspiro.

"Siempre has tenido una terrible personalidad."

"Al menos sirvió para que me recordaras. De no ser así, hubiese quedado en el olvido."

Se acercó a la bandeja y empezó a comer lentamente. Moría de hambre, pero no quería parecer tan hambrienta para no preocupar más a la reina. Ya parecía preocuparse demasiado por todo. Al igual que cuando era pequeña. En parte agradecía que los tiempos no fuesen como aquellos, pero tampoco estaba segura si los tiempos actuales eran los mejores.

"Solo espera un poco más. Intentaré solucionarlo. No dejaré que salgas herida."

Se levantó de golpe, y salió de los calabozos. Sus pasos se alejaron hasta desaparecer por completo.

Se quedó mirando el plato vacío que tenía en frente.

"Te dije que vivieras por ti misma, y sigues sin hacerlo."

…

Los días empezaban a sentirse más largos. Mas helados. ¿Era invierno? No lo sabía. Empezaba a ejercitarse más para mantenerse caliente. Tenía ese extraño miedo de morir congelada si dormía. Los bloques bajo tierra parecían traspasar el hielo de la superficie.

Los guardias venían mucho menos.

Venían con menos comida.

Empezó a sospechar que algo ocurría con el pasar de los días.

Hasta que un día de aquellos, donde su frio aumentaba, al igual que su hambre, el guardia de turno dejó caer su comida de adrede. Supo que fue a propósito. Conocía a la gente. En su mirada lo supo de inmediato. No era tonta.

Si hubiese tenido más fuerzas lo hubiese tomado de la ropa y estamparía su cara contra los barrotes.

Pero tampoco lo haría. Solo le daría más problemas a la reina.

Debía mantenerse tranquila.

Pero no fue suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente, o a la tarde, o a la noche, o ese mismo día, el guardia regresó. Pensó que le traería algo de comer, pero no fue así. Entró con dos hombres más y la sacaron a la fuerza del calabozo. Se empezó a preocupar. No era como siempre. No la trataban así cuando eran ordenes de la reina.

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo, y no sabía si debía intentar huir, golpearlos, o quedarse quieta. ¿Cuál era la mejor decisión? No estaba segura.

Quizás su cuerpo había recuperado su vigor, pero su falta de alimento nuevamente la volvía débil.

Le pusieron el saco en la cabeza y las esposas en las muñecas.

¿Dónde la llevaban?

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que no era a tomar un baño.

Fue llevaba por varios lugares. Se sentía mareada. Sintió que vomitaría, aunque no tenía nada en el estómago para vomitar. Debía ser la fatiga y el hambre consumiéndola. Matándola por dentro. Aunque lo que más la mataba era no saber qué iba a ser de ella.

¿Dónde estaba Historia?

Sus rodillas sonaron fuertemente contra el suelo al haber sido empujada para arrodillarse. Sintió sus huesos romperse en sus piernas, pero no iba a hacer ningún alarido. No. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Si batallaba, iban a venir más guardias a retenerla, y ahí no tendría oportunidad de huir de su destino.

Uno de los guardias le sacó la bolsa de la cabeza, y el otro le jaló del cabello para mantener su cabeza hacia arriba. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy luminoso, no quería que sus ojos ardieran. Que se derritieran. No en ese momento.

"¿Es ella?"

"Si."

Reconocía esa voz.

¿Ese hombre la perseguía desde aquel reino? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

No había matado a nadie, no había robado nada realmente valioso, ¿Por qué?

¿Tanto necesitaba tener su honra masculina? ¿Lo hacía por él mismo, o por ese otro hombre…?

"¿Cuánto nos dará por entregársela?"

"Viva vale más, así que les daré todo el pago, ustedes pueden repartírselo como quieran."

Abrió los ojos. Ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué ocurría eso?

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, orgullosos de sus actos. ¿Tanto querían el dinero? Eso si era avaricia. Sacrificar su trabajo y provocar la muerte de alguien, solo por dinero. Apretó los dientes. Estaba enojada. ¿Cómo podían fallarle a su reina?

¿O ella los había dejado?

¿Les había permitido tocar a su prisionera?

No, imposible. Historia no haría eso. Ni Historia ni Christa. Eso era muy bajo, incluso para sí misma.

Eso se llamaba traición. ¿Cuál sería la excusa? Ymir Fritz murió de hambre en el calabozo. Debía ser eso.

No lo creería. Historia no creería en su palabra. Podía resistir el hambre. Podía hacerlo. Podía resistir lo que fuese con tal de no morir.

La hicieron pararse. El hombre, ese Lord, comenzó a sacar las monedas de oro de sus ropajes. Sentía las manos de los guardias apretándole los brazos con fuerza, como si no aguantaran las ganas de tener ese oro en las manos.

Le repugnaban.

Incluso para ella misma, que adoraba el oro.

Podría pegarle con su cabeza al Lord, pero con ese agarre no podría llegar muy lejos. Era imposible. Eran cuatro contra ella. No tenía opción. No iba a derramar sangre en el castillo de la reina, ni la de ellos ni la suya.

Historia no soportaría otra muerte.

Tenía que seguir adelante. Ya encontraría otra forma de sobrevivir. Las cucarachas nunca mueren. Iba a resistir. Debía hacerlo. Eran horas a caballo para llegar a ese reino, tendría alguna mínima oportunidad de escapar y salvarse de la muerte una vez más.

Debía tener fe en eso.

"¿¡Que hace este hombre en mi castillo!?"

El Lord les dio las monedas a los guardias y ellos salieron de ahí deprisa. Cayó al suelo, al ser soltada del agarre. No podía ver el rostro de ninguno de los dos en la posición que tenía su cuerpo caído, pero podía imaginárselo.

"Tomo lo que me pertenece. Ocultar algo como esto debería suponer un peligro para la alianza entre nuestros reinos."

Se acostó de espaldas en el suelo y se removió intentando levantarse. Volvió al suelo de golpe. La gran bota del Lord le presionaba el pecho. Pudo haberle agarrado de la pierna con las cadenas. Haber invertido las posiciones. Haberlo matado.

Pero podía suponer un peligro para la alianza.

Eso le carcomió la cabeza.

Quiso soltar una risa. Tonta ella. No podía hacer nada similar. Estaba débil.

Vio de reojo como la reina miraba hacía todos lados en confusión. Había sido traicionada por su gente. Si, eso era de lo que le hablaba cuando ofreció el trato. Empezó a perder el control. No podía caer, era la reina. Era la única que podía hacer algo al respecto.

Claro. No tenía excusas para reclamar el cuerpo de una ladrona.

Todo era su culpa. Estaba en esa situación por sus propias acciones tercas y egoístas, quizás debía aceptar.

Aunque fuese parte de su código de vida, ahora podía romperlo, poder dejar todo de lado.

No quería ver más sangre en su cuerpo. Mas heridas. Mas torturas. Estaba agotada de estar todo el tiempo en una constante pesadilla.

Tenía que luchar por vivir.

Vivir es más significativo que sobrevivir.

Tomó mucho aire. Incluso si sus pulmones estaban siendo presionados contra sus costillas y el suelo. No importaba. Tenía que darle un empujón.

¿Esa no era la idea de todo el trato?

"¡Su majestad, dígale que soy de su propiedad!"

Sintió el pie del Lord aún más pesado. Su rostro mostraba confusión. Ira. Molestia. Sus ojos iracundos la miraron, como si con ellos intentara penetrar su carne.

"Nadie querría a una ladrona. Que ilusa eres."

Al contrario.

"Se equivoca, Lord. La ladrona que está lastimando es de mi propiedad, le sugeriría que la dejara en paz, o me tendré que ver en la obligación de iniciar una guerra contra su familia."

La mirada de la reina. Su mirada oscura y vacía. Esa era la mirada que necesitaba mostrar. Su verdadero ser, no ese que intentaba ser. Esa reina es la que muestra el poder que tiene.

Esa es mi reina.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Acabo de pagar por ella, me pertenece."

"¿Si? Puedo tener el triple de ese dinero con el chasquear de mis dedos. Pero no será solo dinero lo que obtendrá si no se marcha, y si, es una amenaza."

Pudo respirar al fin. Tosió sin parar. Sus pulmones se sentían apretados y doloridos, pero solo le señalaban la suerte que tenía de seguir viva.

En esos momentos en que intentaba recobrarse, el Lord se alejó del castillo, y al parecer del reino. Las puertas le fueron abiertas, al igual como la gran reja en los muros, solo para que sacara su inmunda presencia del castillo. La reina le devolvió el dinero, tan rápido como fue capaz. No era un reino maldito bañado en oro por simples especulaciones.

El dinero realmente no era un problema en lo absoluto.

Se quedó en el suelo, sentada, recuperando fuerzas, viendo como la mujer llamaba a sus consejeros y les daba una gran reprensión por permitir que algo así sucediera en su ausencia.

Se sintió feliz de ver a la reina actuando como reina, y viendo como ese montón de charlatanes la miraban con el rabo entre las patas, completamente anonadados. Ya no podían pasar por encima de su autoridad. Ya no más. Estaban acostumbrados al antiguo rey, pero ya no estaba él ahí, así que las cosas no podían seguir el curso que estaban tomando. Era momento de un cambio drástico, y la reina iba a tomar las riendas de su reino.

Pidió que contrataran a unos nuevos guardias para el castillo. Además de darles ordenes de tratados y otros asuntos diplomáticos que no comprendía lo suficiente. Los hombres se retiraron, confusos, sorprendidos y temerosos.

Sintió como era liberada de sus cadenas. Los ojos azules estaban tan cerca, el mar estaba tan cerca que sentía que podía ahogarse. Que podía hundirse en aquellos ojos.

Seguía sintiéndose mareada. Su cabeza daba vueltas, tal vez por la falta de aire. Todo había sido tan confuso. Lo peor es que había aceptado el trato ante el miedo de ser aniquilada por ese Lord. La sonrisa en los labios de la rubia solo se mofaba de aquello, de su decisión precipitada.

El aroma floral de Historia inundó sus sentidos, calmando su molestia. Se sentía bien tenerla cerca, fuera de los bloques helados y las barras de hierro.

"Ya no somos niñas, Ymir, deberemos dejar de preocuparnos tanto por la otra."

Soltó una risa, cansada y lastimosa. No tenía energías para más. El aroma era hipnotizante, y sentía que su cuerpo dejaría el plano físico. No podía más.

Se había salvado, casi lo creía imposible.

No quería morir.

"Al parecer siempre seremos como aquellas dos niñas, Historia."

* * *

 **¡Y aceptó! Sus problemas parecen solucionarse, aunque no quiera admitirlo del todo. Pero les advierto que hay aún más problemas detrás de los muros.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: Pueblo.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a esa lujosa habitación. No recordaba absolutamente nada de los últimos eventos. Se vio a si misma arropada con esas sabanas de seda, que acariciaban su piel con suavidad como si fuese agua de un manantial. Toda esa cama era como estar flotando sobre una nube.

Se quedó mirando el candelabro que colgaba del techo. Admirando cada piedra cuidadosamente pulida.

Le debía la vida a la reina…

Si no lo arruinaba, podría vivir así lo que le quedaba de vida. No más dormir en el suelo, en establos, en los duros bancos de las iglesias. No más pasar hambre ni necesidad. No quería aprovecharse de la amabilidad de la reina, pero si ser su esclava personal le permitía esa vida de lujos, iba a pensárselo dos veces antes de quejarse al respecto.

No creía que fuese útil para Historia. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Solo sabía ser una ladrona y ser una sarcástica. Ah, y arruinar los momentos con sus lecturas aceleradas.

Nada de eso ayudaría a un reino a prosperar, mucho menos iba a ayudar a la reina a ser querida. Nada tenía sentido.

Vio la ropa nueva que había en los pies de la cama. Se levantó y fue a una puerta al lado de la habitación. Ahí estaba el baño. No sabía que estaba ahí, o quizás sí, pero no lo recordaba. No recordaba muchas cosas de la noche anterior. Probablemente le habían mostrado la habitación y los alrededores.

Le daba escalofríos el pensar que esos aposentos podían haber sido de uno de los hijos legítimos fallecidos, aunque no tenía como saberlo.

Podía acostumbrarse al agua caliente, a los azulejos brillosos, a las amplias ventanas, a los detalles de las paredes. Podía acostumbrarse. Eso no significaba que no fuese completamente extraño luego de estar meses encerrada bajo tierra y muchos años viviendo a expensas del dinero robado de pueblerinos.

Se dio un rápido baño. Se fijó que su pecho tenía una gran magulladura. Aun podía sentir el pie del Lord cortándole la respiración. Pero ya no más. Al menos él no volvería a buscarla. Eso le sacaba un peso de encima. Aun así, seguía habiendo tantas personas que querían su cabeza.

Sobre todo…

Se puso los pantalones, la camisa y las botas que estaban en la cama, junto con una pechera de cuero. La ropa era suave al tacto con la piel. Estaba completamente agradecida. Dejaría de usar harapos, eso era tranquilizador.

Sintió un golpeteo en la puerta.

La reina hacía su entrada. Llevaba su pelo rubio suelto y lacio, tenía un vestido que se veía cómodo, y unas botas. Se veía lista para la expedición.

Se le había olvidado por completo.

Prácticamente había perdido la conciencia cuando llegó a esa habitación, pero ahora su cabeza estaba más despejada. Historia Reiss viajaba muy seguido a otros reinos, para aumentar las alianzas y los tratos. Lo hacía por su pueblo. No todos los gobernadores pensaban en su pueblo, en las comodidades y en las necesidades que podían brindarles, por el contrario, algunos solo pensaban en ellos mismos y en sus riquezas.

La reina maldita solo intentaba cambiar el nombre que le habían dado a su reino.

Hoy saldrían ambas. Ya pocos eran los guardias confiables, y si bien ella no era un guardia o un soldado, simularía a uno. Esperaba que no fuese peligroso en lo absoluto.

"Tengo algo que darte antes de partir. ¿Puedes darme la espalda y agacharte un poco?"

Levantó una ceja, la rubia escondía algo tras de su espalda. No confiaba lo suficiente para bajar la guardia, pero le hizo caso de todas formas. Si ella no confiaba en la reina, ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? Sintió como los dedos delgados pasaban por su cabello. Le dio un cosquilleo extraño, así como un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

Estaba más acostumbrada a los tactos toscos y asesinos que a una caricia así de delicada.

"Tu pelo ha crecido desde que llegaste, sentí que esto te sería útil."

Se escucho un leve clic. Llevó su mano hacía el objeto extraño que ahora adornaba su cabello. Si, tenía largo su cabello, no había sido consiente de eso. El broche parecía ser útil en su estado. Se sentía helado al tacto, y podía sentir las decoraciones en su fachada.

"¿Esto es mi corona, o algo así?"

Sonrió para sí misma. Era un sentimiento extraño el recibir un regalo. No acostumbraba a recibir nada de nadie.

"Si, algo así, y también está esto."

Sintió el peso en su cuello. El frio del hierro similar a las esposas que le habían puesto antes. Se llevó las manos a su cuello, encontrándose con el objeto frio y pesado.

Sintió miedo.

Como si despertara de golpe de una pesadilla, o si la pesadilla llegase de golpe.

¿Había sido engañada?

Le dio una mirada a la rubia, pero su molestia y su estado perturbado se fue reduciendo al ver la sonrisa en los labios de la reina.

"¿Y esto?"

"Si te reconocen, esto les dirá que eres de mi propiedad. Mis herreros lo hicieron anoche con los materiales más resistentes que existen."

Soltó un suspiro y se masajeó las sienes. Ya empezaba a sentirse de mal humor. Ahora realmente se sentía un animal.

"¿No podías encontrar un material menos pesado? ¿O algo que pasara más desapercibido?"

La rubia empezó a caminar por los pasillos, se vio obligada a seguirla, simplemente para escuchar finalmente una respuesta. Además, no quería quedarse sola en el castillo para que otro traidor intentara entregar su cabeza.

"Debe ser muy notorio, tiene tallado mi nombre, si fuese de cuero, podrían deshacerse de él y así se evitarían el castigo de tener algo de mi propiedad. Tendrán que cortarte la cabeza para sacarlo."

Ahora les daba una buena excusa para cortar su cabeza. Pero entendía el punto. Si era atacada por alguien teniendo el collar, podrían ser apresado por traición contra el reino mismo. En el caso contrario, podrían darse por desentendidos y simplemente matarla. No era lo más cómodo para llevar encima, ni agradable del mundo, pero era un seguro de vida.

Soltó una leve risa y sonrió con presunción.

A la reina no le gustaba que tocaran lo suyo.

Esa personalidad era propia de una reina. Tenía fe en que la reina Historia dejaría su complejo de mártir y se volvería en la clase de mujer que todos respetarían.

La carroza las esperaba fuera del castillo. Los caballos se veían en perfectas condiciones, fuertes y limpios. El vehículo era negro, adornado con finos detalles dorados, del mismo color eran las ruedas. El conductor, alto y bien vestido, estaba sentado con las riendas en las manos. Uno de los guardias del castillo le abrió la puerta a la reina, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a subirse. Le dio una mirada retadora al hombre, antes que este hiciera lo mismo con ella. Le molestaba que la trataran así de cordiales, mientras sus miradas señalaran repudio hacía su existencia.

Todos sabían quién era.

Se subió de un salto y cerró la puerta. Se sentó frente a la reina, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola con fijación. La rubia empezó a leer con tranquilidad un libro sobre plantaciones. Le agradaba ese silencio y la vista que le era concedida. Se sentía una ladrona con suerte. Una ladrona vestida de seda que acompañaba a la mujer más agraciada que los ojos mortales han visto jamás.

Era digno de cuento de hadas.

Los caballos empezaron a andar a un trote rápido. Iba a ser un largo e intrigante día.

…

El encargado de aquel pueblo les mostró las plantaciones hasta que se hizo tarde, ambas fueron invitadas a pasar la noche en una residencia del reino. Una de las más lujosas que tenían. No era el castillo, pero tenía su estilo.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a mirar otros lugares antes de firmar el trato comercial con el reino, y ya en la tarde estaban volviendo al reino maldito.

No podía evitar mirar a la reina con asombro. No imaginaba que un gobernante hiciera aquellas cosas, probablemente la mayoría mandaría a un personaje de confianza a hacer los tratos comerciales. Aunque tenía claro que la reina Historia no confiaba en nadie de aquella forma. Ni tampoco tenía personas que confiasen en ella.

Las pisadas de los caballos contra el suelo era una especie de arrullo tranquilizante, así como el sonar de las ruedas contra la piedra. Eran esas cosas que para la reina debía ser algo común, pero para ella, era algo único e incomparable. Era completamente diferente el ver las carrozas de un lugar a otro, al estar en una. Los asientos eran cómodos, revestidos con pieles cálidas y la coraza brindaba seguridad.

Le dio una mirada a la rubia. Sus azules miraban por la ventana, con melancolía. ¿En que estaría pensando? Había vagado demasiado tiempo, leer a las personas era algo bastante fácil de hacer. La respuesta sería, "en su deber de reina", en que sus tratos y acciones fuesen suficientes para mantener a su reino unido. Si, debía ser eso.

¿Podrían notar de una vez lo mucho que hacía esa reina maldita por dejar de ser llamada así?

Escuchó un sonido extraño y vio como los ojos azules se sorprendieron de la nada, así que miró por la ventana, si es que era algo de afuera lo que la sorprendía, y no su lectura mental.

Estaban pasando por un pueblo pequeño, y un grupo de campesinos, en especial un hombre en sus cuarenta, empezaban a tirar piedras hacía el carruaje. Frunció los labios. El pueblo es parte del reino maldito. No eran campesinos molestos de otro reino, eran campesinos molestos con su propia reina. Eso la hizo enfadar.

Apretó los puños, esos pueblerinos le sacaban de quicio. Le ordenó al conductor que detuviera los caballos. A penas el carruaje se detuvo, se lanzó hacía afuera. Los campesinos se miraron asombrados. Jamás imaginaron que el carruaje de la reina se detendría por algo así. ¿Entonces pasaba tan seguido?

Sus caras decían eso.

Eso la hizo fastidiar aún más.

Avanzó encolerizada hasta aquel hombre y lo tomó de la ropa, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro, haciendo que soltara las piedras que tenía en sus manos.

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?"

Era impensable. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa gente? ¿Por qué tanto odio?

"¡Dándole a la reina maldita su merecido!"

Los otros campesinos levantan sus manos, apoyando la moción. Miró fijamente al hombre, estaba enojándose demasiado. Pero no tenía opción. Su actitud sobrepasaba los límites de la insolencia.

Ella misma no era la persona indicada para hablar de insolencia, siendo una ladrona de ricos, una violadora de leyes y claramente una enemiga de la corona.

Pero jamás levantaría la mano hacía un rey que no ha demostrado ser protervo en lo absoluto.

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, fanfarrón?"

"Eres nuestro enemigo si eres la mascota de esa bastarda."

El hombre apretó los puños, sin miedo a arremeter contra un aliado de la reina. O su mascota. Debía admitir que el elogio le irritaba.

A aquella gente no le importaba nada. Eso era traición. Eso significaba cárcel. ¿Acaso Historia Reiss no los había apresado nunca por cometer tales actos? ¿Hasta ese punto podía llegar sus intenciones de ser buena? Merecían un castigo, y si la reina no iba a dárselos, ella lo haría. De todas formas, para eso estaba ahí, ¿No?

Era una ladrona, y sabía huir, así que no fue difícil huir del ataque. Realmente no tenían miedo de nada. Debía asegurarse que la reina no saliera sin protección de ahora en adelante.

Luego de esquivar, terminó en la espalda del hombre, agarrándolo fuertemente de las ropas, con su propio impulso lo empujó hasta que su cuerpo macizo chocó con la carroza. Esta se meneo de un lado a otro, hasta los caballos relincharon del asombro. El hombre soltó un quejido al sentir el material del vehículo en su cara.

No, simple pueblerino, la amenaza no termina ahí.

Podía ver a Historia asomarse por la carroza, gritándole alguna cosa. En su furia no era consiente de eso. Probablemente le decía que se detuviera, que no les hiciera daño a los pueblerinos. Esto podría significar un castigo por no acatar las órdenes directas de la reina, pero no le importaba. Si ellos no tenían castigo alguno, no creía tener un castigo tan temible.

Volvió a azotar al hombre contra la carroza, para luego obligarlo a bajar la cabeza.

El hombre intentaba levantarse. Intentaba no estar arrodillado por la corona. Le recordó a sí misma, pero esta vez tenía buenas razones. No era un simple capricho.

"¡Mira el vestido de la reina!"

Le gritó al hombre un par de veces, pero este no hacía caso, solo quería levantarse y alejarse de la reina. Lo tomó del cabello y lo dejó a centímetros del vestido de Historia.

"¡Te digo que mires, maldito crapuloso!"

El hombre al fin abrió los ojos. El vestido no era lo realmente importante, lo que importaba era lo que estaba en el vestido.

"Historia Reiss estuvo horas y horas visitando campos de arroz para traer al reino los mejores granos. Lo hizo ella misma, por sus propios medios, ¿¡Para que!? Para el pueblo, para ustedes, para darles lo mejor, panda de malagradecidos. ¡Ustedes deberían ser condenados a morir de hambre por su sinvergüenzura! ¡Pero la reina sigue luchando por su reino para que no les falte nada, aunque nadie le enseñó cómo hacerlo, y aun así lo hace mejor que otros! ¡Hace su mejor esfuerzo! Deberían arrodillarse y aclamarla. Agradecer el hecho de que sea esta reina, y no otra persona, ¡Que quizás les cortaría la cabeza ante el más mínimo reproche! ¡Si fuese yo quien tuviese esa corona, ya te habría sacado los malditos ojos de las cuencas y se las habría dado de alimento a los cerdos!"

Levantó al hombre, y lo volvió a agarrar de la ropa, ahora de frente, mirándolo cara a cara. Volvía a sentir la voz de la reina diciéndole que parara, que no era la forma de actuar. Nuevamente la ignoraba.

"¡Dejen de vociferar sobre una reina maldita, y tómense el tiempo de educarse en la verdad y dejar de llenar sus cabezas con mitos y mentiras!"

Soltó al hombre, no sin antes empujarlo. Este cayó al suelo. No le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba iracunda, le habría roto las piernas con todas las ganas del mundo. Las veinte personas que estaban ahí ya habían soltado sus piedras. Ya no estaban tan impetuosos como antes. Sintió las pequeñas manos de la rubia en su brazo, tirando de ella para que entrara en el carruaje.

"Ya basta, Ymir, no tienes que hacer estas cosas. No está bien. Déjalos en paz."

Le dio una mirada y resopló aun con la molestia en el pecho. Le dio una mirada amenazadora al pueblo mientras le ofrecía la mano a la rubia para que entrara nuevamente en el carruaje.

Lo siguiente la dejó boquiabierta. No podía creerlo.

Apretó la mano enguantada de la reina para llamar su atención. Historia miró nuevamente hacía los pueblerinos.

Todos ellos estaban haciendo una reverencia. El hombre tenía la frente pegada en el suelo. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo confuso de la situación. ¿Realmente nadie se había tomado un segundo para mirar a Historia Reiss fuera de su percepción confusa e irreal? ¿Fuera de los inventos del mismo pueblo?

¿Historia nunca se había dado a entender?

"Alabada sea la reina Historia Reiss."

Sus voces se escucharon a coro. Nunca había sido espectadora de algo así. En muchos reinos, los reyes forzaban a la gente a arrodillarse, a aclamarlos. Ahora era diferente.

Miró a la reina.

Su rostro lucía reluciente. Renovado.

Nadie le había mostrado respeto. Absolutamente nadie. Era extraño. Probablemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Probablemente en su mente todo parecía como un sueño. Como una realidad alternativa. Sonrió para sí misma al ver a la reina así de absorta. Así de maravillada.

Historia Reiss lograría ser una gran reina, ya lo era, pero sus miedos impedían que siguiera avanzando. Tenía que confiar más. Ser más severa. Dar a conocer todas las cosas que hace por su pueblo. Mostrarse tal cual es. La gente tenía que enterarse de lo malo y lo bueno, así no tendrían tiempo para inventar calumnias.

En su mente ese sonaba a un buen plan.

Su viaje se había reanudado. La reina no ocultaba la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Estaba realmente agradecida. Una sonrisa real y sincera.

"Te agradezco por lo de recién. No fue la forma, pero de todas maneras fue impresionante."

Llevó una de sus manos a la cabellera rubia de la reina, con el simple objetivo de desordenar cada uno de los cabellos dorados. Movió su mano de un lado a otro, mientras que la atacada solo frunció los labios, mostrando su molestia respecto a la burla.

"No fue la gran cosa, solo les dije lo que haces por ellos. Todo el mérito es tuyo. Eres una buena reina, ellos tendrán que quitarse la venda de los ojos."

Sus ojos seguían viéndose melancólicos.

La reina maldita que solo quería ser querida. Que solo quería afecto. ¿Podía culparla? Era la misma clase de persona. Luego de ser odiado y marginado por tanto tiempo, solo quieres que alguien te quiera por lo que eres. Que no le importe la mierda de la que saliste.

Se levantó y se sentó al lado de la reina, poniendo sus botas en el lugar vacío que había dejado. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia.

Christa Lenz la había aceptado cuando era joven.

Ahora Historia Reiss hacía lo mismo. La aceptaba aun con su porquería de carácter.

Y hacía lo mismo. Quizás ese acercamiento serviría para dárselo a entender. Aceptaba a la rubia como su reina. Y si una persona como ella, que odiaba la corona y a los ricos, podía aceptarla, todo el pueblo debería hacer lo mismo.

Iba a apoyarla hasta el final.

Le debía la vida a Historia. Y el pueblo iba a debérselo también.

* * *

 **Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Ymir en este capítulo, a la waifu no la tocan ni con un pétalo de rosa (¿?)**

 **Las cosas parecen estar yendo bien, pero eso nunca son buenas noticias cuando soy yo quien está escribiendo, lo sé, no tengo idea porque soy así.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Carta.

Aun sentía el calor del pequeño cuerpo de la reina al lado suyo. Como podía rodearla por completo con uno de sus brazos con gran facilidad. Soltó un suspiro. Le aterraba estimarla más de lo que creía. Había ciertos factores que la inquietaban.

Lo que más la molestaba era aquel circulo de hierro que decoraba su cuello.

¿Era un contrato perpetuo?

Era imposible que se sacara el artefacto sin morir, a menos que tuviese la entrada de una llave por algún lugar que no puede encontrar ni con sus dedos ni con sus ojos. Una llave escondida. Si, eso sonaría bien. Pasar el resto de sus días con eso en el cuello parecía extenuante, pero estaba segura que le salvaría la vida. Si decide irse del castillo, aun tendría el seguro de vida consigo. Nadie podría intentar nada. El sello de la familia real estaba ahí.

¿Y si quería seguir su vida?

Seguirla al lado de otra persona, desligarse de la corona o simplemente seguirla a su manera rastrera. Tendría algunos problemas con eso en el cuello.

Soltó una risa amarga.

Era gracioso pensar en eso ahora. Jamás había estado en sus metas de vida. Solo quería una segunda oportunidad para dejar de huir. Para vivir su vida. ¿Esta era esa oportunidad que el destino le daba? Maldecir al destino durante tanto tiempo debió darle un futuro algo dramático. Su vida ya era bastante dramática. Debía de estar cumpliéndose poco a poco.

Tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano. Empezaba a dormirse en aquel blando sillón, cuyas pieles le brindaban calor y confort.

Los pueblerinos entraban, de uno en uno, a hablar con la reina.

Todo eso había sido idea suya. Su consejo era que, en vez de arreglar las falencias del pueblo a escondidas, debía dejar que el mismo pueblo le mencionara las falencias para cumplirlas. De ambas formas se llegaba al mismo objetivo. Pero si los pueblerinos le decían que querían algún tipo de entretención, y ella lo cumplía, ellos estarían agradecidos con ella por escuchar sus deseos. Pero si les daba la entretención por decisión propia, ellos sentirían que es una forma de comprarlos.

Su mentalidad y forma de ver la humanidad, era un factor útil para la reina, debía admitirlo. No era solo su ego hablando, así eran las cosas. ¿Qué sería de la reina sin ella? Eso hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

La rubia la miró con sorpresa cuando le explicó el plan, como si la mente humana fuese lo más retorcido de la vida. En parte así lo era.

A pesar de su buen plan, escuchar a tanta gente hablar por horas, empezaba a aburrirla. La reina, en cambio, parecía muy entusiasmada con las peticiones. Podía ver un lado del pueblo que no había visto en toda su vida. El aislamiento la hizo ajena a los asuntos que se vivían frente a su nariz.

Estuvieron desde el amanecer hasta la hora de la comida. Las puertas del castillo habían sido abiertas, pero no lo suficiente para que todos los pueblerinos que estaban afuera pudiesen entrar. Les hablo, a los molestos pueblerinos, de que la instancia se repetiría, que estuviesen atentos. Palabras sagaces que dejaron al pueblo tranquilo. Se los estaba ganando poco a poco. Esa instancia y el revuelo en el pueblo empezaban a hacer viajar la palabra de que la reina era diferente a lo especulado.

Sin duda Historia Reiss tenía un don. Aunque fuese una mujer solitaria, podía ser agradable si tenía buenas intenciones. Ahora eran buenas intenciones reales, no solo una farsa para encajar. Para ser querida. Realmente quería ayudar y hacer crecer su reino. No solo porque estuviese obligada a hacerlo.

Después de la comida se quedó completamente dormida. Estar sentada ahí escuchando gente hablar de sus problemas la dejaba cansada. No le interesaba en lo absoluto las preocupaciones mundanas de esa gente. Lo que les pasara a ellos o al reino no era su problema. Su problema era la reina. La única persona en la cual se interesaba aparte de en sí misma.

Eso la irritaba, pero podía ser honesta consigo misma.

Escuchó un traqueteo que la terminó despertando del mundo de los sueños.

Se acomodó la ropa y salió de su cuarto, bostezando y tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Su cuerpo había quedado peor con la infame siesta. Solo quería seguir acostada en la suave seda y en las cálidas pieles. Salió de las inmediaciones de la realeza y pasó por el patio de armas donde había un par de soldados entrenando con espadas. El aire frio e intenso la desperezaron un poco más.

Siguió por el camino de piedra hasta llegar al establo. Unos caballos estaban girando emocionados, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no había nadie con ellos. Escuchó nuevamente el sonido de las herraduras contra el suelo, pero no ahí, afuera. Una de las entradas de los muros estaba abierta. El guardia encargado miraba hacia afuera del recinto. Salió sin pensar si estaba bien hacer dicha acción, de todas formas, estaba dejando el castillo.

Pero no le importó.

Podía ver la dorada cabellera moviéndose con el viento. Como aquel caballo blanco con monturas de cuero avanzaba por el amplio campo a grandes velocidades. Se movía con precisión, y saltaba con destreza. Era un espectáculo digno de ser visto. Se quedó inerte, observando fijamente, deleitándose por completo por lo que sus ojos tenían la dicha de ver. Dichosos los ojos que podían ser espectadores de aquella demostración de destrezas dignas de alguien de la realeza.

Ahora entendía porque el guardia estaba ensimismado y no prestaba atención a quien pasara de los muros. Al menos no le preocupaba, esa puerta del muro solo llevaba a un vasto campo delimitado con cercas de madera. Era el terreno predilecto para montar a los corceles.

La reina se bajó del caballo luego de varios minutos de ejercicio. Llevaba botas y pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca de seda holgada que caía por su cuerpo, se veía desarreglada pero aun así elegante. Con la finura de una reina.

Sus pies la llevaron en dirección a la rubia, la cual solo tenía ojos para el caballo al que agasajaba.

Arriba del caballo se veía alta e imponente, pero con los pies en la tierra solo podía burlarse de ella. Apoyó su codo en el hombro de la reina, tomándola por sorpresa.

"Gran espectáculo. Tu pueblo pagaría por ver esto."

La chica se removió con molestia para quitarse a la más alta de encima, dándose cuenta de la burla escondida.

"Todos saben andar a caballo, solo sería algo normal."

La miró con incredulidad, cruzándose de brazos. La rubia solo la miró, esperando un contraataque.

"No todos hacen lo que tú. La equitación como tal es un deporte de ricos. En otros reinos los pueblerinos disfrutan de este tipo de cosas."

La reina puso su mano en el mentón, visualizando la idea. Su rostro se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Sentía que su cerebro iba a dejar de funcionar al dar tan buenas ideas. No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante su pensamiento. Acarició también al caballo, aunque fuese más reacio con su presencia.

Quizás los humanos no la querían tanto, por ciertas razones majaderas, pero los animales la adoraban. Recordó esos mitos de las tierras lejanas, de esas bellas mujeres que eran uno con la naturaleza. Mujeres que protegían las tierras fértiles, que curaban animales, y que limpiaban las aguas. Probablemente Historia encajaría con ese perfil.

No podía evitar sentirse ella misma como un animal, siendo atraído cada vez más por esa diosa de dorada.

…

El sol se estaba poniendo. Habían regresado de una travesía por el reino. Visitando los pueblos más alejados, contemplando sus necesidades. El agua potable empezaba a ser un problema, pero las hojas empezaban a caer, y los días a acortarse, lo que significaba que las lluvias llegarían en cosa de días.

La reina se aseguraba que su reino no tuviese problemas para combatir los tiempos hostiles que se acercaban, así mismo como se aseguraba que no tuviesen problemas para juntar el agua que necesitaban. Por suerte era un pueblo adinerado. El reino se enriquecía con la minería. Con la venta de armamento y protección a base de hierro, la venta de piedras preciosas y sin contar el oro extraído para comercializar y darle riquezas a su centro de gobierno.

Con el oro podían comprar lo necesario para tener hogares más resistentes ante las inclemencias del clima, así como también podían abastecerse de los suministros que eran traídos desde reinos cercanos. El rey anterior, a pesar de ser severo y a veces cruel, también fue muy caritativo, dándole a su pueblo una mejor calidad de vida, una que los pueblos vecinos no podían acceder.

…

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de su habitación. Su cabello había crecido más. Pensaba en su cabello de la misma forma que pensaba en el clima.

Llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Una parte de sí misma estaba aterrada. Acostumbrarse a la tranquilidad. A las comodidades. Y luego ser tirada a la calle y volver a ser una rata.

No.

Miraba el hierro. No podía ser tirada sin aviso. No podía ser así. No con eso en el cuello.

Pero era una ladrona después de todo. Cada día que despertaba entre la seda. Cada vez que lavaba su cuerpo con agua cálida y cristalina. Cada momento donde su paladar se deleitaba con manjares de todos los reinos. Cuando ocurría eso se percataba de que no merecía estar ahí. Que no era su lugar. No era su vida.

¿Por qué parecía alguien de la realeza?

No era así. No era alguien importante. Al menos los guardias y la servidumbre presente se lo recordaban a cada segundo. Era solo una ladrona, cuya cara permanecía adornando casas y arboles de diferentes reinos, ofreciendo riquezas y recompensas.

Era una tonta por creer que podía vivir en ese techo sintiéndose merecedora de aquello.

Era una manipuladora. Una rata que hacía todo por sobrevivir. No merecía la caridad que la reina le otorgaba a cambio de prácticamente nada. ¿Qué más podía ofrecerle para dejar el sentimiento de estar en deuda perpetuamente?

No, no había forma.

El sol se puso, dando por finalizada la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en unas habitaciones del castillo. Los asesores de la reina descendieron por las vigorosas escaleras y atravesaron la gran puerta de entrada.

El castillo, de por si lleno de silencio, ahora lo estaba aún más. Incluso con los rayos y la lluvia chocando con la piedra.

No sintió los pasos estrepitosos de la reina. Eso le preocupó. Normalmente sus reuniones con aquellos personajes la dejaban agotada, y solo quería llegar a sus aposentos y cerrar los ojos hasta el día siguiente.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo pasaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado para conocer cada detalle de esa mujer.

Volvió a poner el ornato, regalo costoso que su reina le había dado, en su cabello y caminó a paso raudo por los pasillos. La servidumbre encendía las velas en un completo sigilo, una en una, iluminando los fríos y solitarios caminos.

La puerta del salón estaba entreabierta. La empujó para dar un paso certero dentro. La reina posaba su mirada en las intensas llamas que abrigaban el lugar, mientras descansaba su menudo cuerpo en una silla forrada en cálidas pieles. Se acercó, discretamente, cometiendo un descaro para alguien de su raza y calaña, al sentarse en una de las sillas igual de aparatosa ubicada al lado de la gobernadora. Su desfachatez era única y por suerte era perdonada.

Su cabeza seguiría en su sitio.

Observó los zafiros que brillaban mezclándose con el rojo de las flamas. Miraban con atención un punto en la chimenea, pero su mente estaba ensimismada en otros problemas.

Su rostro era indescifrable, incluso para ella.

Vio una carta en su regazo, mientras en su mano sostenía una copa de vino.

Eso le despejaba un poco el panorama. Era preocupación su sentir. Si, la reina estaba preocupada. ¿Algún incidente? Podía asegurar que tenía que ver con otro reino. No quería seguir especulando. Quería escucharlo por los labios de la mujer.

"¿Pasó algo?"

Historia se removió en su lugar. Alterada por la aparición repentina a su lado. Sus ojos se calmaron y fueron hacía el papel, y luego fueron hacia la morena, luego nuevamente se posaron sobre las llamas.

Se quedó en completo silencio. Estaba dudando en contar las circunstancias de su congoja.

Tenía claro que la reina tenía confianza en su persona. Si no le comunicaba los hechos, era porque tenía que ser un problema que las inmiscuía a ambas. Frunció el ceño. Si era eso, entonces era algo realmente malo. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde lo del Lord? Las noticias tardaban en llegar de reino en reino. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba en lo absoluto?

"¿Es una carta del rey?"

No había que mencionar nombre alguno. El rostro de porcelana le dio la respuesta de inmediato. Solo había un rey que podría significar un problema, y curiosamente tenía mucho contacto con aquel Lord. No tenía duda alguna. Una parte de ella le gustaría no tener ese don de leer a las personas, así podría tener más esperanzas. No, no se equivocaba, lo tenía claro. Esa carta del rey significaba peligro.

La reina maldita dio un fuerte suspiro. Completamente agotada. Podía imaginarla meditando las palabras de la carta en completa soledad. Deduciéndola. Contemplando el significado y los problemas que otorgaba. Meditando las posibilidades. Buscando soluciones.

Sus dedos largos y delicados tomaron el papel, y se lo pasó. Sus ojos la evitaron por completo. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Culpa?

Tomó en papel, con sus manos contrastantes a las de ella, y dirigió sus ojos hacía el contenido. Solo pudo fruncir los labios.

" _Reina Historia Reiss._

 _Vergüenza siento hacía mi persona por comunicarme con usted por motivos tan mundanos e inoportunos. Quiero hacer honra a nuestra alianza, a nuestro pacto como reinos hermanos, y hablarle con confianza acerca de un problema que molesta a mi pueblo y a su servidor._

 _Bajo su techo usted tiene a una mujer de poca honra, alguien de malos pasos y reprochable actitud. Usted tiene bajo su tutela a una malhechora, una forajida que ha escapado de tantos arrestos que es imposible contabilizarlos._

 _Humildemente solicito que entregue a dicha escoria, para darle el castigo que merece. Créame que le estoy haciendo un favor a su pueblo, al mío, y a muchos otros al tomar la responsabilidad con dicha mujer. Y sé que usted tomará la decisión correcta para su reino._

 _Pasaré con prontitud por sus tierras para quitarle ese peso de encima. Sus problemas serán mayores si desiste de la oferta. Reitero, piense en lo mejor para su reino._

 _Saludos cordiales."_

No podía ser.

Sonaba realmente a una amenaza de grandes proporciones. ¿Romperá el trato? ¿Iniciará una guerra? ¿Lastimará al pueblo? Puede esperar lo que sea.

La mente de ese hombre era tan retorcida que las posibilidades eran infinitas.

"No te entregaré."

Ojos azules brillaban con decisión, mientras seguían embelesados por el fuego. No había una pintura tan hermosa como esa mujer, no podía evitar pensarlo. No había mujer tan hermosa en ningún pueblo. Dejó de contemplarla con admiración para meditar sus palabras.

¿De que hablaba?

No podía tener una actitud así de terca y egoísta.

Quiso refutarle, darle a entender que no podía ser así, que tenía que pensar en lo mejor para su reino, así como lo mencionaba el rey, pero aquellos ojos la miraron con firmeza. No iba a cambiar su opinión ni a revocar sus palabras.

No tenía sentido alguno.

Debía entregarse. Era lo mejor. No valía nada en comparación con el reino. No podía ser elegida de esa forma tan inconsecuente. Su cabeza era buscada, siempre iban a querer matarla, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara en aquel castillo. Ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Ahora era Historia quien le leía los pensamientos.

"No le sirves con el collar, el rey no tendrá acceso a una llave, y por ende el castigo que quiere darte no podrá ser efectuado sin cortarte la cabeza. No te entregaré para que mueras, y no pienso seguir discutiendo esto."

La reina se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la salida para dirigirse a su cuarto, no sin antes tomarse todo el contenido de la copa que yacía en su mano. Su rostro demostraba una severidad que no había visto jamás. Era intrigante. Era atrayente. También era una necia. No podía caberle en la cabeza porque la reina lucharía tanto por una ladrona.

¿Por qué?

Quizás tuvieron un pasado, pero sus deberes como reina debían ser acatados, o todo lo que había logrado se desvanecería en el viento. El pueblo se iría en su contra. Ese rey quería su cabeza hace mucho, no iba a rendirse, iba a hacer lo que fuese. Incluso ya había hecho su parte en el trato que habían tenido hace tiempo. Ya había aportado. La había ayudado a tener un pueblo que la mirara como una reina. El sendero estaba claro.

Dejó caer la carta. En realidad, sus manos temblaban.

Tenía miedo de morir. Sabía que debía entregarse. Que debía evitar darle problemas a la reina. Pero el hecho de saber que vendría un castigo severo, o que cortarían su cabeza, era suficiente para apretar su pecho.

No quería morir.

Sonrió sin ser realmente consiente. Como si la idea más inteligente y eficaz se revelara en su cabeza.

Podía huir. Si. Podía volver a huir de reino en reino cono en antaño. Robar lo que había venido a robar, y seguir su camino, así como lo había hecho desde que era más joven. Si la reina no la tenía, el rey no tendría motivo para iniciar una guerra.

El hierro congeló su cuello.

No podía huir con eso.

Entonces recordó las palabras que Historia había dicho hacía solo unos instantes.

 _Acceso a una llave_.

Entonces, quizás si tenía una oportunidad.

Traición.

Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más mientras sus ojos eran consumidos por el color de las llamas.

* * *

 **Ups. Ya lo hice. Ya lo arruiné. Solo quedan dos capítulos, así que imaginaos mis fieles lectores como dichas circunstancias afectaran el progreso de esta relación.**

 **¡Esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6:** Llave.

El castillo estaba silente. Los guardias permanecían fuera de las puertas, y la servidumbre dormía en la lejanía.

Sus pies descalzos la llevaron por los pasillos, por los cuartos, por la penumbra. El collar en su cuello le pesaba más que nunca. Le ardía. Quizás eran sus intenciones las que ardían.

Sus malas intenciones.

Aunque hubiera personas cerca, nadie podría escucharla. Su sigilo era algo incomprendido por los mortales. Solo necesitaba una cosa. Aquellas palabras que la reina le había dicho. Aquella frase al aire. Si era cierto, había una llave. Una llave para su libertad.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación principal.

Nunca había entrado ahí. Era enorme. Gigantesca. El pequeño cuerpo en la gran cama solo lucía aún más pequeño en su entorno. Diminuto en comparación. La cama rodeada por cortinas traslucidas que hacían del lugar aún más sagrado. La luz era mínima. Las velas habían sido apagadas y apenas entraba luminosidad por una de las ventanas.

El leve manto de la luna.

Sus ojos ya no pestañeaban. Sus piernas no vacilaban.

No. Si se trataba de robar, nunca iba a vacilar.

Si se trataba de hacer daño, nunca iba a retroceder.

Estaba siendo guiada por sus más primitivos instintos.

Huir.

Escapar.

Sobrevivir.

Tenía que proteger su cuello. Vivir por sí misma. Protegerse. No pensar en nadie más, solo en su persona.

Buscó, aun bañada por la oscuridad incógnita, siendo la noche y la luna en la lejanía los únicos testigos de sus actos deshonrosos. Si, estaba siendo una rata. Estaba haciendo todo a su modo. Sin importar quien saliera lastimado en el proceso.

Incluso si la reina estaba en contra.

Sus manos indagaron en cada rincón.

En cada velador.

En cada joyero. Necesitaba buscar y encontrar. Necesitaba tener aquel objeto que la liberaría de sus ataduras. De su destino. Necesitaba la llave, para liberarse del peso, y luego tomar el tesoro bajo tierra. No quería hacer eso, como tampoco quería salir de ahí sin despedirse, pero era demasiado tarde. Si pensaba en la reina, iba a caer. Iba a arrepentirse, y no podía.

Estaba en su naturaleza.

Huir era su naturaleza.

Iba a vacilar si hablaba con ella una vez más y probablemente ella insistiría en su permanencia en el castillo. Pero eso no favorecería a ninguna de las dos. Ni al pueblo.

No la encontraba.

Empezaba a frustrarse. No había nada similar a una llave en el cuarto. Absolutamente nada. Quizás había pasado algún lugar por alto.

Volvió a revisar en el cajón que estaba al lado derecho de la cama de la reina. Tenía que estar en algún lado.

¡Debía estarlo!

No podía huir sin sacarse eso del cuello.

Si lo tenía, seguiría conectada con aquella reina maldita. Seguiría siendo un peso para ella. Los que querían su cabeza la atosigarían con el pasar del tiempo. No podía darle aquel destino. No quería seguir siendo una carga. No después de todo lo que recibió en ese tiempo.

La llave era la única forma de no lastimarla.

De que sus lazos fuesen cortados para siempre.

"¿Qué haces?"

Se quedó inerte. ¿La había escuchado?

Imposible.

Dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. No iba a moverse, no sin estar segura que había sido descubierta. Iba a seguir mimetizada con su entorno, confiando que las cortinas que las separaban servían para ocultar su silueta.

La rubia la miraba con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. Atentos. Como los de un felino.

Si, la había descubierto. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

Eso era un problema.

La detendría. Le impediría huir. La encerraría. Haría lo que fuese incluso si su reino termina afectado.

No.

Debía dormirla. Debía deshacerse de ella. O su partida iba a ser aún más difícil.

¡Debía hacer algo!

Movió las cortinas y de un salto se puso a horcajadas sobre la chica, poniendo sus grandes manos en el fino cuello de porcelana de la gobernadora.

Se repitió a si misma que no debía vacilar. Por vacilar es que había fallado en robar aquel lugar. Por mirar aquella escultura. Por mirar aquella diosa esculpida. Aquella diosa igual a la que intentaba asfixiar. Había fallado, pero no fallaría de nuevo. No tenía un futuro en ese castillo. Ni en ese ni en otro. Iban a perseguirla. Iban a matarla. Y también matarían a su dueña si no se quitaba ese maldito collar. ¡Solo sería un problema!

Quiso apretar con más fuerza. Quiso dejarla inconsciente.

Pero no podía.

Su rostro, hermoso como ninguno, bañado con la tenue luz. Su cabello dorado, esparcido por las almohadas. Sus ojos azules, como dos zafiros luminosos. Y esa sonrisa tan comprensiva. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¡Podría matarla con un solo golpe! La reina no tenía oportunidad, podría hacer de las suyas y quedarse con todo el oro. Con todo el castillo.

La locura empezaba a dominar su cerebro.

No podía herirla.

No era capaz de hacerle daño. Ni siquiera el simple acto de adormecerla por la falta de oxígeno. Aun así, era demasiada crueldad. La reina no se merecía aquello. Su reina bondadosa, su diosa, no merecía algo así. Tampoco merecía ser abandonada de esa forma inhumana.

Cerró los ojos mientras iba soltando poco a poco su agarre. Sentía su cuerpo temblar como una hoja en el viento. Presiono con fuerza sus parpados, evitando que alguna lagrima rebelde saliera de sus ojos debido a la impotencia que sentía. Era demasiado, incluso para sí misma. Incluso para el tipo de persona que era. Desmedida era la estima que le tenía. El cariño. La confianza.

La quería demasiado.

Maldijo el día donde empezó a sentir más de lo debido.

"¿Cómo me sentiste?"

Quería acallar el dolor en su pecho. Quizás solo quería saber que la reina seguía viva. Seguía estable. Seguía respirando. Quería asegurarse que no le había hecho daño a lo que más quería en su vida.

"Soy una sobreviviente, sé lo que estar en peligro. Pero no pensé que serías tú quien arremetiera en mis aposentos."

"Debe ser una sorpresa para ti el ser yo quien está cometiendo estos actos insólitos hacía tu persona."

"Creo entender la razón. Buscas la llave, ¿No?"

Historia Reiss empezó a sentarse en la cama, aun teniendo el tembloroso cuerpo ajeno sobre sus piernas. Abrió los ojos al sentir a la mujer moverse bajo ella. Sus dedos iban a los botones de su camisón, desabrochándolos lentamente. Ahí estaba la llave, colgando de su cuello. El oro brillando con la tenue luz.

El oro decorando la porcelana, y la porcelana decorando el oro.

"Los tesoros más importantes se guardan cerca del corazón, así no pueden ser robados."

Nuevamente estaba ahí aquella sonrisa. Esa sonrisa comprensiva. Eso la enojaba. Le molestaba. Como podía estar sonriéndole a pesar de lo que iba a hacer. Iba a robarle, iba a huir sin decir palabra alguna, sin decir adiós, y además pensaba en matarla para conseguir todo lo que quería. Odiaba que le sonriera a una persona tan desagradable.

No merecía eso. No lo merecía en lo absoluto.

La rubia sacó la cadena con la llave de su cuello, para luego buscar las manos ajenas y entregarle el objeto.

"Si quieres huir, hazlo, no te retendré acá. Si ese es el camino que decidiste, lo entenderé."

Se quedó mirando la llave en sus manos temblorosas. La cicatriz de su mano brillaba con la luz, al igual que aquel objeto. Era un recordatorio del mundo afuera de los muros del castillo. Su ansiada libertad.

Frunció los labios.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundida. No podía pensar claramente. Quería su libertad. La ansiaba. Quería vivir en libertad bajo su nombre, sin ser la prisionera de nadie. Ese era su sueño. Pero veía a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, hermosa, dulce, una diosa. La mujer que la aceptaba con su repugnancia.

¿Y si la lastimaban por su culpa?

No podía permitir eso. No podía. Solo era una reina que aún no llevaba un año en el trono, nadie la respetaría como lo hacían con los otros reyes que querían su cabeza.

Ella quería sacrificarse por su cuello. Estaba dispuesta a todo.

No podría soportar eso.

"¿Qué es lo que usted desea, Majestad?"

No la miró, pero supo de inmediato el gesto sorpresivo que su semblante tendría. Tenía su cabeza gacha y le había hablado con formalidad. Era imaginable que la reina se quedara unos segundos inerte. Meditando la situación. Recibiendo aquel comportamiento que le pedía desde sus días en el calabozo.

Miraba atentamente esa llave en su mano. Era una decisión que jamás habría meditado. Pero las cosas eran diferentes. Eran impensables. Nunca hubiese creído que tendría un corazón.

La bestia dentro de su piel tenía un corazón después de todo.

Un corazón que latía y que sentía.

"Quiero que te quedes."

La miró nuevamente. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez más, como si la luna se acercara a la ventana y esparciera con más fuerza su brillo. Tal vez sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. No iba a tomar una decisión. No quería. Iba a dejar que su corazón lo decidiera. Todos los caminos eran difíciles. En todos los caminos iba a haber un sacrificio. No importaba cual fuese.

Iba a confiar en la reina.

Iba a seguir a su lado si ella así lo quería.

Pero…

"Querer no es suficiente."

Sintió su garganta desgarrándose con aquella aseveración. Historia supo de inmediato a que se refería.

Ambas estaban sintonizadas. Ambas habían salido del mismo desecho. Ambas sabían lo que era ensuciarse. Sabían lo que era la muerte. Lo que era la lucha. Lo que era la resistencia. Lo que era el poder.

Lo que era sobrevivir.

Necesitaba ver a esos ojos y saber porque razón seguía peleando por alguien tan prescindible como ella. Necesitaba entenderla. Y al fin esos ojos revelaban la verdad.

"Quédate, te lo ordeno."

Solo pudo sonreír. La palabra de la reina lo era todo.

Eso era más fácil. Su cabeza no tenía que pensar en su huida, en el escape, en huir y seguir huyendo hasta morir. Quería estar al lado de esa diosa. Tener a la reina a su lado era lo único que la hacía sentir humana y viva. Aunque fuese inevitable su muerte, iba a permanecer a su lado los últimos momentos que le quedasen.

Lanzó la llave hacia uno de los rincones de la gran habitación, su agudo tintineo retumbó en las paredes. Ya lo solucionarían de alguna forma. Ya encontrarían una salida. Pero ser asesinada por un rey prepotente o alejarse para siempre de la reina sin poder volver a verla, ambas cosas eran realmente tenebrosas. De hecho, probablemente morir no fuese tan doloroso como perderla.

Perder a Historia de una manera cobarde era algo que no podía poner en una balanza.

Vencerían al rey, encontrarían la forma. Iba a confiar en la terquedad de la reina. Pero si iba a morir, quería estar lo más cerca posible de esa mujer, tenía que aprovechar de vivir sus últimos días con dignidad, con felicidad, no como una rata callejera hambrienta y aterrorizada.

Sintió las manos de la reina, aquellas manos delgadas y delicadas paseándose por su rostro.

"Eres mía, no dejaré que te lastimen."

Si, y podía decir lo mismo.

Era su razón de vivir.

Tomó a la reina de la mandíbula, tocándola de manera diferente que hace unos minutos. Con suavidad. Con cuidado. Pero presionando suficiente para que la rubia entendiera sus motivos. Sus acciones.

Las repercusiones.

La besó como nunca había besado a nadie. Con deseo, con ímpetu, con impaciencia. También con frustración. Si, se sentía frustrada. Pero luego de sentir los dedos pálidos en su atadero de hierro, tirando ligeramente hacia su diminuto cuerpo, solo pudo alejar ese sentimiento turbador de su cuerpo y mente.

No era el momento para pensar de esa forma. Para sentir reproche hacia sí misma. Para sentirse un monstruo al lado de esa pequeña víctima.

No, Historia Reiss no era una víctima. No, quizás Christa Renz lo fue alguna vez, pero la mujer que comenzaba a desnudar poco a poco, ya no era una víctima.

Era una reina.

Una soberana de su vida, de sus deseos y ambiciones.

Ambas eran personas egoístas. ¿Había un problema con eso? No, definitivamente no lo había. En realidad, no le importaba. Solo se enfocaba en una cosa.

En vivir.

Embestía cada vez más fuerte. Con más brusquedad. Se sentía al filo de la muerte. Sentía que sus pecados iban creciendo cada vez más, ardiendo en su interior, quemándola. Que cada vez eran más y más intensos, más y más grandes, repugnantes, fortuitos. Debía expurgarlos de su cuerpo alguna forma. Sacarlos de su mente y de su alma. El hierro se empezaba a calentar cada vez más con su propio calor corporal.

Sus emociones danzaban por su cuerpo, todas confusas y descontroladas, moviéndose como bestias. Se sentía una bestia. ¿Iba a dejar de serlo algún día?

Lo dudaba.

Los gemidos angelicales irrumpían en su cerebro, paralizándolo. Leves. Suaves. Delicados. Provocando que su cuerpo tuviese libre albedrio. Tampoco quería controlarse. De todas formas, Historia Reiss sabía qué clase de basura de persona era. No fingía con ella. No lo haría nunca.

Había un encanto agonizante en poder controlar por completo el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Arrebatándole el poder que la reina tenía en su corona. Si, le daba poder. El sentirla pequeña. El sentirla indefensa. La enloquecía aún más.

También la aterraba.

Besó esas puras lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su reina. La sentía temblar, y aunque creía que su diminuto cuerpo no resistiría más, que se rompería, que llegaría a su fin, a pesar de eso, la voz angelical insistía en avanzar. No era lo suficientemente repugnante para que la reina le diera fin a la situación. A su encuentro.

Para que la alejara.

Para que la desterrara.

Ella insistía en proseguir. Iba a seguir siendo fuerte. Su cuerpo perduraría, pero no perecería.

Y la reina obtendría lo que quería.

Quizás debió confiar más en ella. En su inteligencia, en su terquedad. Es su insistente capacidad de reinar bajo cualquier adversa situación.

Sus caderas se movían en un vaivén acelerado, intenso y estrepitoso, contra la palma de su mano. Se sentía enorme en contraste, pero solo era algo pasajero. Esa diosa era enorme. Era un ser maravilloso e inexplicable. Nadie podría imaginar tal belleza, a menos que la viesen con sus propios ojos. Con todos sus sentidos alertas.

¿Cuántos la envidiarían en ese momento?

Quizás cualquier persona que hubiese visto la hermosura de la reina en primera persona.

Todos ellos sentirían envidia de esa rastrera ladrona. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Las uñas, largas y certeras, se enterraban en su carne. En sus brazos, en su espalda, en su nuca, en sus muslos, en su pecho, en su abdomen. La laceraban, pero el dolor nunca era suficiente para destruirla. Ella también iba a ser fuerte. Su cuerpo perduraría al igual que el de la reina bajo suyo.

Había sobrevivido a tanto, que aquello no era nada en comparación. Ambas habían sobrevivido a muchas situaciones, algunas sin solución que solo daban dolor.

Quiso morder el menudo cuello que estaba a solo centímetros de su boca. Pero se contuvo. La servidumbre lo notaría. Los guardias lo notarían. Incluso algún personaje importante lo notaría. Probablemente hasta sería problemático que el pueblo lo notara. No podía. No podía aumentar los problemas por los que tendrían que pasar en la brevedad.

Incluso en ese momento de locura grosera, podía pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Su mente daba vueltas, pensando en los pros y los contras. No podía evitar pensar demasiado en todo lo que podría salir mal. Dio un respingo cuando su reina se dio cuenta de su vacilación. No quiso preocuparla, así que antes de que la cuestionara, bajó sus labios donde los pálidos senos nacían, y dio un fuerte bocado. La mano diminuta, pero afanosa, tiró de su cabello en respuesta, pero no hubo ningún tipo de queja. Ninguna queja de ninguna de las dos.

Le sorprendía lo interesante que era esa reina.

Y quería seguir sorprendiéndose.

Estaban rodeadas de esas cortinas, encubriendo sus pecados, mientras la luna observaba atenta, brindándoles su apoyo y su luz.

…

"Pensaré en una salida para contratacar al rey, así que no te preocupes por nada."

Su cabeza dorada yacía apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, mientras los dedos finos pasaban por su pecho desnudo, acariciándola con fervor, notándose como ambas pieles eran de diferente cuna. Su voz sonaba grave por el cansancio, y a la vez llena de un nuevo vigor.

Llena de confianza.

Se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación. Cada detalle del candelabro, de las paredes, de los alrededores. Todo lucía hermoso e intrigante, aun con la poca iluminación. Aquellos aposentos de los que jamás había sido consciente que existían hasta aquel momento. ¿Cómo no había ido antes a asaltar aquel lugar? Asaltar tanto a la joyería como el cuerpo indefenso que dormía cada noche plácidamente. Si, porque las ganas de hacer algo así estaban presentes hace mucho tiempo, incluso en el calabozo, a veces siendo omitidas por el homicidio premeditado que le ansiaba realizar. Era la mierda que la carcomía. Sus instintos primitivos latentes en su carne.

Matar, violar y comer. Instintos básicos de un animal encerrado.

En ese momento, sus instintos salían en la cama transformándola en un ser irreconocible, pero Historia era una domadora de bestias, cuya hipnosis la volvía solo un cachorro más a su merced.

Las caricias le provocaban hormigueos, sin embargo, contiene las ganas de soltar una risa, no quiere cortar el ambiente por muy tenso que pudiese estar. Un tenso y tranquilo momento. El olor floral que emanaba la mujer a su lado contribuía en su concordia. No. No iba a arrepentirse de aquello. No lo haría. Ni siquiera su muerte valdría tanto como aquel hermoso momento. Ni todo el oro del mundo podía pagar tal gozo.

Probablemente estaba enamorada, pero ¿Qué sabría una ladrona huérfana de amor?

Podía confundir el amor con la salvación. Con sentirse a salvo o con la comodidad que le era brindada. Había sido rescatada y se le había dado una vida decente.

Amor o no amor, poco importaba. El sentimiento de deleite debía ser similar. De calma y dicha.

De felicidad.

Quizás era un sentimiento que duraría poco. Así como la luna había dejado el plano de los mortales y el sol empezaba a acercarse minuciosamente hacía el cielo. Así como las campanas de la iglesia sonaban poderosas anunciando un nuevo día. Así como las aves dejaban sus nidos y emprendían un vuelo implacable por los alrededores.

Si. Debía aprovechar ese momento de satisfacción. Debía hacerlo. No iba a irse del plano de los vivos sin sentirse satisfecha de sus actos.

Estaba harta del remordimiento. Iba a vivir al máximo, incluso con la muerte pisándole los talones.

No necesitaba una llave.

La reina era su llave.

* * *

 **¡UHHHHHHHHH! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Quedé bien satisfecha con este capítulo, y como pueden ya ser conscientes, el que sigue es el último.**

 **Díganme que les parece y que imaginan que sucederá, siempre me divierto leyendo esas cosas.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo final** : Rey.

Se mantenía fuerte a pesar del miedo. A pesar de que la situación la tomara completamente por sorpresa.

¿Cuándo había pasado de esa noche?

¿Unos días?

¿Una semana?

Habían pasado tan rápido.

Aunque ahora sus noches se hicieran más largas. Mas satisfactorias.

Quizás ese era el problema.

Disfrutar los días. Disfrutar las noches. Aprovechar cada momento.

Si, aprovecharlos como si fuese el ultimo. El rey anunciaba su pronta llegada y el momento se aproximaba.

Apretó los dientes.

Ojalá el hombre se hubiese demorado más en cumplir su promesa.

Las trompetas ya habían retumbado por las paredes del castillo.

La cicatriz en su mano comenzó a arder como nunca. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con furor en la palma de su mano. ¿Era una señal? ¿Era una coincidencia? No le había dolido tanto desde aquel día cuando la navaja intentó llevarse consigo la mitad de su mano.

Ahora poco importaba. Probablemente no tuviese que preocuparse de la cicatriz. La cicatriz era lo de menos ante la situación en la que estaba, donde su destino era incierto.

Pero ahí estaba.

Su fino traje y las pieles exquisitas que cubrían su humanidad le daban aquella sensación de cazador. De asesino. El olor putrefacto de los animales descuerados le daba nauseas, aun a la distancia. Esos animales asesinados con deleite. Imaginó su propia cabeza colgando de las paredes. Imaginó su sangre llenando las copas.

Su cuerpo enorme, como un oso. Macizo. Alto. Imponente.

Sus pupilas negras, rodeadas de sanguinarios hilos minúsculos. Sus ojos lucían como los de un homicida. No tenía mascaras puestas. No. Eso era aún más perturbador. Era tan brutal como lucía. Se sentía aterrada. El miedo empezaba a nublar su juicio y sentía que el miedo que avanzaba por sus venas recién estaba empezando. No quería huir. No. Se rehusaba a huir, mucho menos que ahora había recibido una mano. Ahora que tenía a quien devolverle el favor.

Ahora que alguien la quería a pesar de la persona que era.

Escuchar los pasos detrás de su cuerpo la alertaron. Había dos tipos de miedo que tenía que enfrentar, el miedo de perder su propia vida, y el miedo de que su reina fuese lastimada. Su reino. Su pueblo. Tenía miedo de que todo por lo que ella luchara desapareciera.

No podía permitir algo así.

Eso valía mucho más que su insignificante vida.

"Al parecer realmente cumplió su promesa y se presentó en mi castillo."

El hombre se paró derecho. Mostró sus dientes amarillentos en una mueca bizarra similar a una sonrisa.

"Un placer estar en sus tierras, Reina Historia."

Pudo leer sus labios. Sus pensamientos. Las palabras que su boca quería decir, más su voz no la procesó.

Reina maldita.

Reina bastarda.

Reina malnacida.

Apretó los dientes aún más. Apretó los puños. Estaba encolerizándose. Solo quería lanzarse hacía aquel rey y romperle la nuca. Mancharse las manos de la sangre azul. Aunque fuese mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, iba a atacar de todas formas. Lo iba a dar todo por destrozarlo.

Mas solo podía quedarse ahí, como una estatua. Si el rey moría en el castillo, los otros reinos se levantarían contra el reino maldito.

No podía dejarle esa carga a Historia. Tenía que meditar todo antes de mover un musculo.

"Usted tiene algo que me pertenece, reina, así que agradecería que me entregara a la ladrona lo más pronto posible."

La reina no vaciló ni un segundo.

"Parece que tendrá que irse con las manos vacías, Rey, porque esa ladrona no es de su propiedad, muy por el contrario, me pertenece a mí."

Se sentía en un plano diferente al de ellos, se sentía al margen, invisible.

El hombre parecía deleitado con la conversación.

Hacía que su sangre hirviera de cólera.

"¿Qué opina tu pueblo que tengas a una criminal en el castillo? Imagino que no les parece justo en lo absoluto. También puedo suponer que deben sentirse inseguros al caminar por las calles con una ladrona de esa calaña con el poder suficiente para vivir entre seda y oro."

Se quedó mirando el suelo. Las baldosas estaban tan relucientes que podía ver su propio rostro. Podía ver su máscara rompiéndose.

Destruyéndose en mil pedazos.

¿Era así?

¿Así eran las cosas?

¿Así se sentía el pueblo?

Si era así, era un gran problema. No podían confiar en una reina que convive con alguien de su tipo. Ni siquiera los propios guardias aceptaban aquello. Lo sabía por sus caras. Por sus gestos.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Le dio una mirada a la rubia. Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente al rey. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. ¿Ella sabía de aquello? Intentaba ayudar a la reina a recuperar su reino, pero solo provocaba lo contrario. No le hacía bien a su reputación, a su reino. ¿Cómo no se lo dijo? Podía seguir encerrada si era el caso. Podía mantenerse en secreto. Mantenerse oculta, vestir harapos. Podía hacerlo por ella y por su reino.

"Se que quieres mantener unido lo que queda de tu reino, así que no hagas esto más grande. Te quitaré este pequeño parasito y no tendremos problemas. Tu reino y el mío en paz."

Si, era un parasito.

Siempre lo había pensado, pero que lo dijera, solo retumbaba en su cabeza. La penetraba como una hoja de hierro al rojo vivo incrustándose en su pecho.

"¿Cuánto quieres por ella?"

Historia estaba comprándola.

Volvió a mirar a la reina, y luego miró al rey.

No. Él no iba a aceptar eso.

Su honor era invaluable.

Su risa descontrolada y seca, como la de un anciano, rebotó por los muros. Les heló la sangre a ambas.

"No me malinterpretes. No es dinero lo que quiero. Es honor. En todos mis años reinando, nadie me había faltado el respeto como esta mujerzuela. No solo me robó, quitándome el honor, si no que las calles de mi reino se llenaron de su rostro, y todo mi pueblo se enteró que había sido robado por una mujer. ¡Una mujer!"

"… ¿La quieres para…?"

La voz de Historia sonaba dolorida. Triste. Rota.

¿Para?

Miró al hombre en busca de respuestas. Alguna mueca en su cara que tuviese una pista. Nunca prestó suficiente atención a lo que la corona hacía.

Quizás debió hacerlo.

Su rostro se desfiguró en una sonrisa malévola. Sus ojos se veían aún más inyectados en sangre que antes.

"¡Si! Voy a cortarle las manos en la plaza más importante de mi reino, frente a todos mis súbditos, para luego incinerarla hasta los huesos, hasta que no quede nada de ella. Así nadie más se atreverá a hacer semejante cosa. ¡Nadie!"

De un par de zancadas, el hombre llegó frente a ella. Ahora no era invisible en lo absoluto.

Siempre estuvo ahí.

Siempre fue su objetivo.

Su gran mano agarró sus ataduras de hierro y la movió como si se tratase de una muñeca. Sus piernas se volvían débiles.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Incinerarla públicamente? ¡No era una bruja! ¡Ese castigo era demasiado! Había robado cosas más importantes. Cosas más significativas. Cosas valiosas. No era el caso con el rey. Solo necesitaba comer. Era lo único. ¿Su honor valía tanto como para sacrificar a un humano por un trozo de pan?

Ver su rostro tan cerca le dio aún más nauseas. Mas miedo. Su inmundo aroma y su respiración tórrida chocando contra su rostro solo lo empeoraba. Si se veía a si misma como un monstruo repugnante, no tenía palabras para duplicar lo que ese hombre era.

Triplicar incluso.

"Si no te gusta aquello, ¿Sabes que más ha servido mucho contra los ladrones?"

Nuevamente sonreía con malicia. Miraba a la reina, y la miraba a ella. Como si las amenazar a ambas. Solo podía tragar pesado, aunque su garganta solo le generara dolor.

"Cortarles un brazo y una pierna. Si, todo el miembro por completo. Así no tomarían nada que no es suyo, y no huirían como las ratas que son. No tendrán escapatoria. No podrán correr ni robar. Es un castigo perfecto. Sin contar con su lenta y dolorosa muerte con las infecciones que puede provocarle el corte. Si. Es mejor que la incineración, ¿No? ¿Te agrada más esto?"

No podía seguir mirándolo.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada, ir hacía la única persona a su alrededor que aun tenía luz en su interior.

Pero eso tampoco la animó.

La reina lucía enferma.

Pálida.

Lucía enojada.

Sus ojos demostraban lo perpleja que estaba. Ese hombre era un sádico. Entendía tales castigos terroríficos, los podía entender. Sucedía muy a menudo y muchas personas lo merecían.

¡Pero era un poco de comida! ¡No era oro, ni riquezas! ¡Nada que no podía ser reemplazado o invaluable!

¡Ese hombre estaba loco!

Sus ojos desacomodados observaron nuevamente a la reina.

"Espero entiendas lo importante que es eliminar esta amenaza. Espero lo entiendas y no hagas esto más complicado. No me gustaría atacar a un reino entero por el capricho de una niña que juega a ser reina."

No. No podía permitir nada así.

Historia no parecía querer dejarla ir. Quizás era así. Quizás ambas eran un capricho de la otra. No podía seguir así. No podía echar abajo todo lo que la reina había conseguido.

No podía seguir siendo terca.

Quizás si se merecía eso, contando todo el daño que hizo. Quizás el mundo sería mejor sin ella. No podía provocar una guerra. No ahora.

No a su reina.

"Su majestad, déjeme ir. No necesita echarse la soga al cuello por mí."

Quiso llamarla por su nombre una vez más, pero quizás arruinaría más las cosas. Ni tampoco quería que ese hombre, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pudiese contemplar la relación cercana que tenían.

Habló con su más profunda sinceridad, aunque el corazón de ambas en aquel segundo se rompiera en pedazos. Era el momento que se deshiciera de sus pecados. Que dejara de huir, aunque su destino estuviese entre las llamas. No iba a ser una cobarde, no más.

Iba a morir con dignidad.

Iba a pagar por sus pecados.

"Ymir, no, yo…"

Su collar de hierro fue agitado, moviendo su cuerpo tembloroso de un lado a otro. Sentía la bilis subirle por la garganta. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo. ¿Iba a ser capaz de soportar sus miembros siendo desgarrados lentamente?

Incluso algo peor.

"Ya aceptó, déjala enmendar sus pecados. Remueve esta cosa de su cuello y detengamos esta disputa ridícula. Tu reino no tiene que pagar por tus equivocaciones, aún hay tiempo para redimirse."

Solo saca la llave, Historia Reiss.

Descarta de este pedazo de basura al que trataste como humano.

Hazlo.

Tu pueblo maldito necesita a alguien que lo sustente.

El reino no resurgirá sin ti. Te necesitan.

Se repitió una y otra vez, intentando que la reina pudiese entrar en su mente y entender sus palabras. Los segundos parecían eternos. La soberana no hacía ningún tipo de comentario. No se movía en lo absoluto. La espera se hacía insostenible.

Era el limbo. Era el limbo para ambas.

La reina levantó la cabeza, con su frente en alto, y sonrió.

Si, sonrió.

No con una máscara. No. Esa era la sonrisa autentica.

La sonrisa que solo una persona rota podía dar.

Sádica.

Ambiciosa de poder.

Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella vista. Ante aquella imagen.

Negó con su rostro, quitándose sus pensamientos de asombro de la cabeza. Eso estaba mal. No dejaría ir lo que es suyo. No. No. ¿Por qué? Debía dejarla ir. No podía arruinar su futuro de esa forma.

Siempre era tan terca. Siempre siguiendo el camino egoísta.

"Es una lástima que no pueda hacer aquello."

Si, su voz, su sonrisa, pudo dejar a los espectadores de aquella belleza, completamente anonadados. Era como si otra persona se apoderara de aquel menudo y hermoso cuerpo. Como si fuese poseída por una persona diferente y similar al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo hice para que no pudiese ser abierto. Lo siento. Si quieres llevártela, puedes hacerlo, pero no podrás sacarlo sin matarla. Es imposible."

Sus ojos azules se veían oscuros. Poderosos. Una reina en su totalidad. Moviendo sus dedos y haciendo que las marionetas hicieran todo lo que quería. Manipulando la mente y el cuerpo. Siendo la mujer que ansiaba ser. Que debía ser para conservar el trono.

"Dijiste que ser robado por una mujer había lastimado tu honra, ¿Me equivoco? Quieres recuperarla matando a la culpable frente a tu gente. Pero para eso tendrás que sacar el collar. ¿No? Sería realmente deshonroso que estuvieses asesinando a alguien que no te pertenece. Alguien que no te es fiel a ti. ¿No estarías cometiendo el mismo acto deshonroso robándome a mi esclava? Eso si que daría que hablar en tu pueblo."

El hombre resopló su hedor sobre su rostro, quitándole importancia al asunto, mientras sus dedos raspaban el hierro de su cuello.

"Llamaré a mis mejores herreros para que quiten eso."

"¿Y que exista la posibilidad que elimines lo único que te devolverá tu valía masculina? Lo dudo. Deberías darla por perdida."

La mirada sorprendida del rey no era tan impresionante como la mirada de Historia.

Si.

Quizás existía un monstruo peor que ella. Peor que ese rey. Y estaba ahí, vestida con la piel de una diosa.

No pudo evitar sonreír, sonreír tanto que su rostro empezaba a doler. Era fascinante. Se sentía hechizada por aquella mujer que podía ser tan indefensa y linda, como ser aquella harpía que conseguía lo que se le antojaba y cuyo rostro demostraba el poder y dominancia. Sus azules podían mirar a ese rey como si no valiese nada. Podía mirar a ese enorme hombre como si se tratase de lo más insignificante que se hubiese parado frente a ella. Dándose ínfulas a sí misma, pero no en vano, porque esa mujer lo tenía todo.

Porque esa mujer iba a conseguir todo lo que se propusiese.

Si. La amaba.

Ahora estaba segura. Ahora podía decirlo a viva voz. Ahora no era un capricho. Ahora no era una atracción mera física ni nada por el estilo.

Si. Solo puedes saber que amas a alguien cuando ves todas sus caretas.

Todos sus disfraces.

Todas sus máscaras.

Todo lo que hay debajo de esa perfección inmaculada.

Y esa realidad era tan enigmática que ningún otro ser humano podría superar.

Especial.

Inédita.

Una diosa. Un demonio.

"¿¡Estas burlándote de mí!? ¿¡Quieres iniciar una guerra!?"

El hombre soltaba gritos desesperados al ver sus resultados dificultosos. Mientras él más perdía los estribos, Historia Reiss estaba mejor parada que cualquier otro humano en la tierra. Se veía grande. Se veía imponente.

Majestuosa.

"Aunque fuese el caso, ¿Sabe quién saldría peor parado? Le recuerdo que, si bien mi reino no tiene las mejores tierras, los mejores animales o las mejores personas, sin embargo, mi reino es el más adinerado de todas estas tierras. Es tan rico que si fuese posible comeríamos oro en las comidas. ¿Entiende? Tal vez no sea la más querida, pero puedo comprar a los mejores guerreros. El humano es débil ante el dorado. Así como el Lord de su reino, el que, al mostrarle un par de monedas, olvidó su misión, y por su culpa usted tuvo que venir aquí mismo a hacer el trabajo sucio. Así que piénselo de nuevo, ¿Vale la pena sacrificar a su reino por su honra?"

Su voz, seria y certera, le provocaban escalofríos por toda la columna. Sentía su rostro hervir. Quizás no era el momento para sentirse así de acalorada, incluso teniendo a ese petulante rey en frente, pero su cuerpo no podía evitarlo, era débil. Se sentía nuevamente como ese animal instintivo en el que se convertía por la noche.

Quería devorar a esa mujer.

Quería hacerla suya y viceversa.

Sentir todo ese poder en la cama y luego arrebatárselo con furia.

Casémonos luego de que este desquiciado se vaya. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel segundo.

La gran mano había soltado su collar. Su rostro se mostraba confundido. Era de esperarse. ¿Acaso alguien podía imaginarse que esa diminuta mujer podía hablar así siquiera? Su conmoción era comprensible.

El hombre iba a decir algo al respecto, pero el paso felino hacía su dirección lo desconcentraron de su objetivo. Incluso ella misma se vio excitada y ansiosa por sus movimientos arrebatados.

Estaba extasiada con la demostración de habilidades. Con las maravillas detrás de ese hermoso rostro. Con los misterios recién descubiertos.

Ya quería ir a la cama.

"Le sugiero que se aleje de mi reino, de mi gente, de mi propiedad, antes que me vea obligada a tomar medidas. Usted le ha faltado el respeto a mi reino pretendiendo tomar parte de mis pertenencias, y cualquier movimiento en falso será tomado como fatal. No solo puedo destruir su reino, sino que también puedo difamar cosas sobre usted en el mismo, acabando con lo que le queda de su supuesta honra. La mujer que ve aquí esta reformada, pero bien puedo darle una misión. Tiene piernas agiles y dedos hábiles. Ella demoraría menos de un día para llenar las paredes de su querido reino de una propaganda que podría lastimar aún más su honor como rey. Y claro, quizás la palabra difamación es incierta. Soy la reina, y hay millones de pergaminos con contundentes datos sobre los reyes de otras tierras. Probablemente todo lo más horrible sea verdad en su caso. ¿Me equivoco?"

El rey estaba horrorizado. Sus pies se movieron estrepitosamente, intentando mantenerse inerte, pero a la vez intentando huir. Intentando acabar con esa amenaza. Intentando que esa pequeña mujer dejara de arrebatarle la dignidad que le quedaba. No podía sucumbir ante su odio o su enojo, porque había guardias esperando en la entrada, ansiosos de acción.

El rey había caído. Sus amenazas eran inútiles.

Si, Historia Reiss había pensado en muchas cosas en esos días.

Un contraataque.

"Si mi pueblo tiene dudas acerca de mi forma de tratar con una ladrona, pues tendré que darles a entender un par de cosas. Pero si usted quiere juzgarme a mí, pues le diré una sola cosa; Empiece a correr la voz de reino en reino, dígales que la reina Historia Reiss, del reino que ustedes llaman maldito, va a hacer lo que esté en sus manos para seguir con la corona y engrandecer su pueblo. Si alguien intenta hacer algo contra eso, si alguien intenta acaparar mis tierras o tomar lo que no les pertenece, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. Si es necesario voy a atacar cada reino y lo haré mío. Así que mantenga su distancia y proteja nuestros tratos comerciales que son lo único que le da riquezas a su tierra. Espero que no tengamos que tener esta charla nuevamente."

Era el pequeño empujón que necesitaba el hombre.

El pequeño empujón proveniente de una pequeña con mucha grandeza en su interior.

Caminó hacía la salida arrastrando los pies. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Era la misma imagen de los guerreros cuando perdían las batallas.

Destrozados.

Inútiles.

Débiles.

Había perdido por completo.

Se levantó del suelo, viendo al hombre caminando mientras los guardias abrían las puertas.

Lo habían logrado.

Antes de que él saliera por completo, se giró, con su rostro bañado en ira e impotencia.

Un animal herido. Un guerrero anunciando su venganza.

"Juro que algún día usaré tu sangre para pintar mi reino, aunque tenga que esperar a que ese collarcito tuyo se oxide hasta los cimientos, Ymir Fritz."

Miró a la reina, que su mirada se había suavizado al ver su batalla dominada por completo. Sonrió, ¿Acaso había una mujer más hermosa en ese mundo?

No. No había mujer más hermosa, así que iba a estar con ella hasta su muerte.

Miró al hombre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

No recordaba haber sentido tanto placer al poner su sonrisa cínica. Esa sonrisa que reflejaba la clase de persona que era. Que la definía por completo. Era reconfortante. Era lo mejor.

"Espero que vivas lo suficiente para que lo intentes."

El rey frunció los labios y volvió hacia la salida, haciendo que sus pieles se menearan. Parecía que intentaba salir con todo el atractivo que podía para sus súbditos que yacían en el carruaje. Podía aparentar estarlo, pero no era así. No tenía honra, y no la tendría jamás.

No podría obtenerla.

Soltó un suspiro.

Le gustaría que la reina Historia tomara aquel reino para si misma, y ese rey desapareciera para siempre del mapa, él y los que seguían en la línea de sucesión.

Las puertas fueron cerradas, acabando finalmente con esa pequeña guerra. Dejando el interior del castillo en un completo silencio. Dejándolas completamente solas.

Sonrió, lo habían logrado. Se acercó lentamente hacía su reina, que estaba soltando un suspiro, sin despegar su mirada de la puerta.

Se veía preocupada.

"¿Así que tengo dedos hábiles?"

Miró a la diminuta reina mientras la empujaba levemente con su cuerpo. Sus mejillas comenzaban a llenarse de color.

"Sabes a lo que me refería."

"Si, claro que lo sé."

Fue observada con molestia en respuesta de su tono sarcástico.

No pudo evitar seguir sonriendo.

Era libre. No sería acosada por aquel rey, ni por su reino, y prontamente por ningún otro reino donde hubiese cometido fechorías.

Iba a quedarse con el icono Reiss en el cuello que le daba una segunda oportunidad. Iba a atesorarlo.

No moriría en la horca. Ni en la guillotina. Ni sería quemada como bruja. Ni le cortarían los miembros uno por uno.

No.

Iba a vivir.

Era grandioso. Estar viva era grandioso.

Solo se disfruta de la vida cuando estás cerca de la muerte, y si, podía darlo por hecho luego de tantas veces, pero amando, se disfrutaba aún más.

Empezó a reírse. Reírse con fuerza. La reina la miraba con curiosidad y confusión. Nunca se había sentido así. Libre.

Tomó a la reina de la cintura y la levantó lo más alto que pudo. No podía parar de reír.

¿Esa era la felicidad?

Si. De seguro lo era.

Abrazó a la diminuta figura, aun manteniéndola alejada del suelo. Le había contagiado el buen humor a la rubia, que ahora sonreía con tranquilidad.

Si. Esa era la tranquilidad.

Había muchas cosas que hacer por el reino. Había muchas alianzas y tratados comerciales que debían hacerse. Reparar diferentes cosas por el pueblo. Necesitaba limpiar su nombre entre la gente. Les esperaba un largo camino para que el reino maldito tuviese un nuevo nombre.

Pero ahora solo podía girar con el cuerpo de la reina en sus brazos.

¿Acaso importaba realmente?

Si estaban juntas lo iban a lograr.

Si estaban con la otra, no habría ningún mundo que las asustara, incluso aunque todo a su alrededor estuviese maldito.

* * *

 **¿Ven? Soy una persona buena a pesar de todo.**

 **Le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron y apoyaron esta historia, un gran abrazo a Devil-In-My-Shoes que poco menos hizo un fanfic de mi fanfic, el cual me agradó, debo admitirlo, deberías hacer un oneshot de eso. Lo de "Dueña de su propia libertad" me encantó, paténtalo.**

 **Gracias a mi novia, mi diosa, mi musa, que siempre me motiva a escribir y a seguir creciendo, y claro, que me da inspiración como nadie en el mundo. Sin ella no sé qué sería de mí.**

 **Tengo tres proyectos futuros, los más completos son un Whiterose y un Elsanna, el otro es un dramático Korrasami que aún estoy modificando de las migajas. Espero seguir teniendo tiempo para escribir ya que no puedo vivir de esto, aunque me encantaría.**

 **Síganme en mis redes sociales donde siempre subo actualizaciones y proyectos.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
